Scream 7: Hush Little Baby
by thorney33
Summary: Two years after the New York killings, new mother Kirby Reed is trying to piece together her life with the remarried Dewey and seemingly reformed Emily. But their safety is again threatened when those who attended the execution begin to die...one by one.
1. Synopsis and Cast List

**SCREAM 7: HUSH LITTLE BABY**

_Warning: Contains spoilers from 'Scream 5: Tour de Woodsboro' and 'Scream 6: 'til Death'_

**SYNOPSIS**

Two years after the New York Ghostface killings, Kirby Reed's life has come full circle. The one-time horror loving teen is now a doting single mother on her daughter, Sidney. Living with the remarried Dewey, the two are combining to raise not only Sidney but also Adam's sister Emily, who appeared on their doorstep mysteriously months earlier. Trying to repair her broken life, they have sent Emily to a local College and a speech therapist that is helping her regain some confidence. Just as things are starting to look up, things begin to come crashing down as a new killer begins to strike in an odd pattern; killing anyone who attended Adam's execution.

**CAST/CHARACTER LIST**

Hayden Panettiere as KIRBY REED

_Kirby is trying to overcome the shock of Adam's reveal by pouring all of her energy into raising their child, which she chose to keep._

Babyas SIDNEY REED

_Named after the now deceased heroine of the series, Sidney is adored by most around her; many of who suggest that she has her father's eyes._

David Arquette as DEWEY RILEY

_Unhappily married to Sabrina, Dewey rotates his time between doing freelance detective work and helping raise both Emily and Sidney._

Katie Cassidy as SABRINA RILEY

_Cherie's sister has moved on after Adam's execution, content that justice has been served. She is now a B-Grade actress who is due to play the role of her sister in an upcoming 'Stab' movie. Her marriage to Dewey appears genuine, but she insists that it is a mere publicity stunt to promote her career._

Kaya Scodelario as EMILY CARROLL

_After mysteriously returning to Kirby and Dewey, Emily is struggling to adapt to her new life in College, with few friends and many misdemeanours littering her record._

Thomas Dekker as LUKE ROUNDS

_Emily's best friend and a fellow outcast at College due to his odd nature; Luke is a big horror movie buff who despises the new Stab films._

Julianna Guill as DAISY JENNINGS

_Daisy is the queen bee of the College, and enjoys taunting Emily about her more than questionable past._

Arlen Escarpeta as JAMAL WAYANS

_Jamal is Daisy's boyfriend and the number one jock at the College. He harbours ambitions to play football in the NFL._

Ellen Page as VIOLET SMITH

_Violet is Daisy's best friend, though follower might be a more apt description. She is quiet and polite, and does not like to upset anyone._

Michael C. Hall as ERIC HODGES

_Eric's necrophiliac tendencies are still apparent, and he seems to savour the experience of being a part of the murder spree; surrounded by death and decay._

Neil Patrick-Harris as DREW THOMPSON

_Drew's career has skyrocketed since his reporting for Channel Ten on the New York massacre. His ambitions extend to conquering the global media, and he is willing to do whatever it takes to get a story._

Dave Franco as DRACO MALLAR

_Draco works as Drew's new cameraman, and a courageous one; he is not afraid to put himself in the line of fire to get the best shot possible._

Eliza Dushku as AMY THOMAS

_Thomas returns as a more rounded police officer since the death of her partner Bridges in New York._

Zachary Quinto as DR. FREDERICK MYERS

_Dr. Myers works as Emily's speech therapist and is seeing her make great progress under his tutelage._

Including cameos by…

Jensen Ackles as DWAYNE MILLER

Mary Elizabeth Winsted as SUZIE MILLER

Nolan Gould as NATHAN MILLER

Casey Affleck as HIMSELF

Wes Craven as HIMSELF


	2. Scene One: Trick or Treat

**SCENE ONE: TRICK OR TREAT**

EXT. HOUSE – STREET AT NIGHT

_*The streets are filled with excited children dressed in costume, walking up to houses decorated with pumpkins and scary accessories; apparently, it is Halloween. Two children dressed up as ghosts walk up to one house and knock on the door. The door flies open, revealing Dwayne Miller (Jensen Ackles).*_

CHILDREN: Trick or treat?

DWAYNE: Ooh look out, we've got scary visitors! What are you two meant to be?

BOY: We're _dead_.

DWAYNE (toying): Dead? But how can you be dead if I can talk to you?

GIRL: Maybe _you're_ dead too.

DWAYNE: I guess I don't need all this candy then!

_*Dwayne hands the children their candy, and heads back into the house with a smile on his face. The phone rings, and he walks to answer it. Just as he is about to pick it up, Ghostface jumps out from behind the counter and yells at him.*_

GHOSTFACE: You're mine!

_*Dwayne rolls his eyes, and rips the mask off; revealing his wife Suzie (Mary Elizabeth Winsted) underneath.*_

SUZIE (grinning): Did I scare you?

DWAYNE: Please…I am the man who can not be spooked…not even on Halloween.

_*The cupboard behind Dwayne suddenly flies open and a smaller Ghostface emerges, holding a knife. Dwayne slips and falls to the floor, yelling out in surprise.*_

GHOSTFACE: Rah!

DWAYNE: Jesus!

_*The smaller Ghostface laughs, and rips off his own mask; revealing Dwayne's son Nathan (Nolan Gould) underneath.*_

NATHAN (laughing): I got you, Dad!

DWAYNE (standing up): Not bad, champ. Very scary!

NATHAN: Just like the real thing, huh? Yeah…yeah…yeah!

_*Nathan begins thrusting the fake knife through the air as he runs towards the front door in anticipation.*_

SUZIE: Isn't it cute? He's so excited…his first trick or treat.

DWAYNE: Matching costumes and everything…it's a bit creepy, isn't it?

SUZIE (smiling): First of all, we look just as adorable as we do scary. And secondly, you know why he's wearing that costume…it reminds him how much of a hero his father is.

DWAYNE: I was just doing my job.

SUZIE: It's called saving lives…and anyway, he's not the only one who thinks you are a hero.

_*Suzie kisses Dwayne, who smiles.*_

SUZIE: Are you sure you don't want to come with us?

DWAYNE: Nah, it's OK. We need someone here to hand out the candy…we don't want a house covered in fake blood like last year, do we?

SUZIE (imitating Ghostface): This year, the blood shall be _real_…

DWAYNE: Now_ that's_ creepy. Go on; scoot…before he actually kills someone.

NATHAN (calling out): Mum, come on! The best stuff will be gone soon!

SUZIE: Fine, let's go…but be careful, Dwayne. Halloween has a way of bringing out the psychos.

DWAYNE (laughing): I'll try to survive until you get back.

_*He waves to the two as they leave the house; Nathan with a skip in his step. Sighing, Dwayne retreats to the living room and falls onto the couch. On the TV, an ad for an upcoming movie 'Stab 11: the Return of Adam' is playing.*_

TV: _They thought they were safe…they thought the nightmare was finally over…but Cherie and her friends are about to discover…that some secrets can never stay buried forever! Stab 11…the Return of Adam…starring Casey Affleck, Rachel McAdams, and victim royalty herself…Sabrina Riley; coming soon._

_*Dwayne is interrupted as the phone rings again. He gets off the couch and walks into the hallway, answering it in subdued fashion.*_

DWAYNE: Miller.

GHOSTFACE: Hello, Dwayne…_Trick or treat_?

DWAYNE: _Trick or treating_ over the phone…this truly is the twenty first century.

GHOSTFACE: So which do you want?

DWAYNE: I'm sorry?

GHOSTFACE: Which do you want? A trick or treat?

DWAYNE (laughing): Well…if I had to chose, a treat; obviously.

GHOSTFACE: Very well.

_*The doorbell rings. Curious, Dwayne walks up and thrusts open the door. There is a package sitting on the mat, which he picks up and brings inside, closing the door behind him.*_

DWAYNE: What's this?

GHOSTFACE: Your treat…come on, open it…I dare you.

_*Dwayne slowly opens the box and recoils, as if expecting something to jump out at him. Looking into the box with interest, he pulls out a large padlock, still in its plastic wrapping.*_

DWAYNE (confused): A padlock?

GHOSTFACE: It's to replace the one on your side gate.

DWAYNE: But that lock isn't broken.

_*The silence is broken by the sound of the side gate swinging open loudly.*_

GHOSTFACE: I beg to differ.

_*Dwayne runs to the kitchen and looks out the window into the backyard, which appears empty; though it is too dark to tell for sure.*_

DWAYNE: This isn't funny.

GHOSTFACE: Good…because the trick is still to come.

DWAYNE: What?

GHOSTFACE: I've given you your treat…now; I want to give you your trick.

DWAYNE: My trick?

GHOSTFACE: _Turn on the backyard light_.

DWAYNE: Why?

GHOSTFACE: Stop asking questions and start doing what I fucking say!

_*Dwayne shuffles to the back door, and turns on the backyard lights. He walks back to the window, and yells out. A bloody Suzie is tied to a chair, gagged, eyes screaming. Dwayne begins to run to the backdoor.*_

DWAYNE: Suzie!

GHOSTFACE: I wouldn't do that, if I were you.

DWAYNE: Why the hell not?

GHOSTFACE: Because this is a game of _trust_. Poor Suzie doesn't have to get hurt tonight…and neither does little Nathan.

DWAYNE: Nathan? I swear, if you hurt one hair on his head…

GHOSTFACE: Play my game, and they live!

DWAYNE: Game? What the fuck is this, _Saw_?

GHOSTFACE: Please, don't insult me with that torture porn bullshit. If you are going to compare this to any horror movie, let's make it _Friday the 13__th_…_Sleepaway Camp_…_Nightmare on Elm Street_…all stories about death, and retribution…_revenge_.

DWAYNE: What the hell are you talking about?

GHOSTFACE: We're not so different, you and I.

DWAYNE: Please…let her go…

GHOSTFACE: …you kill people…_I _kill people…the only different is motive. You use your job as an excuse to fill the urges…I don't bother with such pretence. I kill because I enjoy it…I enjoy it because _I want_ to kill. It's so…liberating.

DWAYNE: You're sick.

GHOSTFACE: And I'm especially going to enjoy killing you…because you made this personal, Dwayne. I'm going to enjoy watching you suffer.

DWAYNE: _Fuck this_!

GHOSTFACE: I wouldn't…

_*Dwayne throws the phone down, and busts through the back door. As he does, he sets off the trip wire set outside, which leads out towards the shaking Suzie. The wire begins to spark, connected to a car battery, and flows along til it reaches the jumper cable leads…attached to a large basin in which Suzie sits. The sparks hit the water, and Suzie begins to convulse. Before too long, her eyes roll back in her head and she falls limp, steaming; she is clearly dead.*_

DWAYNE: No!

_*He backs away in shock, closing the door behind him. He picks the phone back up, crying.*_

DWAYNE: You…you…

GHOSTFACE: See the irony? It isn't nice watching _your_ loved one fry in that _damn_ chair, is it? Is it!

DWAYNE: Oh God…Suzie…baby…

GHOSTFACE: Don't fret…there is still a second round to come.

DWAYNE: …Nathan…

_*The doorbell rings.*_

GHOSTFACE: Knock, knock.

DWAYNE: Who's there…?

_*Dwayne grabs a knife from the kitchen bench as he makes his way towards the front door.*_

GHOSTFACE: …_die_…

DWAYNE (grabbing door-knob): Die who?

GHOSTFACE: Die…

_*Dwayne thrusts the door open and jumps out; but it is only a few trick or treaters. They scream and run at the sight of Dwayne with the knife.*_

DWAYNE: Aah!

BOY: Mummy! Mummy!

_*Dwayne jumps back inside and closes the door behind him.*_

DWAYNE (yelling): Die…die what? Die what, you asshole?

GHOSTFACE: Di…version.

_*Spinning around, Dwayne screams as Ghostface jumps out of the darkness right at him. He smacks the knife out of his hand, and stabs him right in the chest.*_

DWAYNE (in pain): Gah!

_*Dwayne pushes him away and stumbles towards the backdoor, but Ghostface is too fast and blocks his escape. He desperately stumbles upstairs, with Ghostface in pursuit. He jumps into his bedroom, and locks the door behind him. Making his way to the window, he opens it and yells out to the busy neighbourhood.*_

DWAYNE: Help! Suzie's dead…there's a killer!

_*A father and his two daughter stop and stare; the father laughs.*_

MAN: Nice act, Dwayne. Come down and join the fun!

DWAYNE: It's not an act! He's in the house!

MAN: He's right behind you!

DWAYNE: Huh?

_*Ghostface appears behind Dwayne and drags him back. The man laughs and leads his daughter away. In the room, Ghostface stabs Dwayne and throws him on the bed. Ghostface stands over him with his knife raised.*_

DWAYNE: Why are you doing this?

_*Ghostface answers by slashing his knife down into Dwayne's throat, silencing him. Taking his knife, he stabs Dwayne repeatedly until his chest hangs open, insides all over the bed. As Ghostface stands up, a voice rings through the silent house.*_

NATHAN: Dad? Hello? Are you there?

_*Nathan walks through the empty house, mask off, looking for his parents. He looks up, and gasps as Ghostface stands at the top of the stairs, and slowly makes his way towards him. He walks up to Nathan, and takes him by the hand.*_

NATHAN: Mummy…where's Dad?

_*Ghostface doesn't answer, and fingers the knife in his pocket. He leads Nathan out of the house and into the night. Somewhere in the distance, screaming children can be heard as his Mother's body is discovered.*_

_SCREAM 7: HUSH LITTLE BABY FLASHES ACROSS SCREEN_

'_Mockingbird' _by Eminem plays in background

**END SCENE**


	3. Scene Two: New Family

**SCENE TWO: NEW FAMILY**

INT. HOUSE – NIGHT

_*The scene begins with Kirby Reed (Hayden Panettiere) sitting in her bedroom, breastfeeding her baby daughter Sidney. The door opens and Dewey Riley (David Arquette) walks in, then turns around in embarrassment.*_

DEWEY: Oh, God…_sorry_!

KIRBY: It's OK, Dew. It's perfectly natural; Little Sid's just hungry, aren't you sweetie? What's up?

DEWEY (back turned): She's still not back yet…you haven't heard from her, have you?

KIRBY: Her contacting _me_? Are you crazy?

DEWEY: Just thought I'd check…I worry about that girl.

KIRBY: She can take care of herself…that's the one thing we know about her.

SABRINA: I don't see why you bother.

_*The two look up; Sabrina Riley (Katie Cassidy) is standing in the doorway in her towel.*_

SABRINA: The way _I _see it, if she doesn't want to live here; she doesn't have to. She lived on the streets once, right? No reason she can't do it again.

KIRBY (sarcastically): Once again, your compassionate side blows me away, Sabrina.

SABRINA: I don't get paid to be compassionate, sweetheart. I get paid to look good and smile at the camera.

_*Sabrina walks away. Kirby rolls her eyes and looks at Dewey, who beats her to the punch.*_

DEWEY: You don't need to say it.

KIRBY: You can do better.

DEWEY: Sabrina's alright…she's just under a bit of pressure right now with filming. Anyway…it's better than being alone.

_*Kirby looks up, hurt.*_

DEWEY: Wait…I didn't mean…

KIRBY: I know what you meant…its fine. Anyway, as long as I've got this little angel, I'll never be alone.

_*Kirby kisses Sidney's cheek, and the child laughs.*_

CUT TO – BATHROOM

_*Sabrina strips off the towel and enters the shower, fully naked. A shadow passes outside the window, but she doesn't notice. She turns the tap on and begins to bathe herself, when the bathroom door slowly opens.*_

SABRINA (singing): _I'm simply the best! Better than all the rest…better than everyone…anyone that you've ever met…you're stuck on my heart…_

_*The shower curtain flies open, and Sabrina screams; but it is Dewey; also naked.*_

SABRINA: _Oh my God_! What do you think you're doing?

DEWEY: I thought I'd join you.

SABRINA: Please _don't_.

DEWEY (winking): But I thought we could…you know.

SABRINA: Yeah…nah. I'm fine, thanks.

DEWEY: But you're my wife!

_*Sabrina turns off the shower, and hops out. She pulls on a towel and stands in front of the mirror, looking at herself.*_

SABRINA: We've been through this, Dwight. Yes, this is technically a marriage…but it's more business than pleasure. Making headlines in the magazines creates greater exposure…which creates bigger parts…or bigger cases for you!

DEWEY: Can't we combine business _and _pleasure?

SABRINA: Listen…since you are clearly not grasping the fact that I'm not interested, let me put it this way for you. Seeing as how _I _am the one providing most of the money for this house-hold…sorry, freak show…and how _I _am the one who proposed this little arrangement…how about we leave the decisions to me, OK?

_*Dewey looks about to respond when Sabrina pushes him out of the room and slams the door on his face. She turns back to the mirror and smiles to herself. Picking up her phone, she fakes a scared look and begins to recite some lines.*_

SABRINA: "Hello? This is Cherie. Who is this…Daniel? Tony? What do you mean am I alone? Outside…right now? I don't believe you…oh my God…oh God…oh God!"

_*Just as Sabrina gets to her most dramatic, the phone rings. Looking at the screen, it shows the call is from 'Emily'. Sabrina does not answer.*_

SABRINA: Not bailing you out tonight, bitch.

_*Sabrina begins to put on some makeup when the lights to the bathroom flicker, and then turn off. She is standing in darkness, looking around with uncertainty.*_

SABRINA: Dewey?

_*Sounds can be heard in the hallway, somebody moving around the house slowly. Sabrina makes sure the door is locked, and her phone rings again. She yells and falls back against the wall. A light suddenly shines outside the window, illuminating Ghostface who is standing right outside, looking in. Sabrina screams and falls to the floor.*_

SABRINA: Help! He's here!

_*Sabrina runs to the bathroom door, but slips on a puddle on the floor and falls with a crash. The sound of her yells are soon replaced by the sound of laughter from outside.*_

SABRINA (yelling): Emily! You little cow!

_*The back door opens, and Emily slips in, taking off the cloak triumphantly. She ducks down a corridor to avoid Sabrina, who is walking towards her bedroom in anger.*_

SABRINA: I'll _kill _her.

_*Emily walks through the dark living room towards her bedroom, when the light turns on. She spins around to find Kirby looking at her.*_

KIRBY: And where have _you _been?

EMILY (quietly): …out.

KIRBY: Out? Dr. Myers called…says you didn't show up for your appointment.

EMILY: Guess I f...f…forgot.

KIRBY: Yeah, right. You're not getting away with it; Dewey scheduled another one for the morning.

EMILY: B…but I've got College!

KIRBY: In the afternoon…said he'd take you there himself after you go to the Doc.

EMILY: He's not my father.

KIRBY: No, but he cares about you. And you'd do well to show him some gratitude for all he's doing for you.

EMILY: I am g…grateful.

KIRBY: You've got a funny way of showing it.

_*The baby monitor next to Kirby erupts with crying, and she sighs and leaves the room.*_

KIRBY: Just try harder, OK? We're your family now…_deal with it_.

_*Emily watches Kirby leave, and frowns to herself.*_

EMILY: I miss my o…o…old family.

END SCENE


	4. Scene Three: Freedom of Speech

**SCENE THREE: FREEDOM OF SPEECH**

INT. DEWEY'S CAR - MORNING

_*The scene begins with Dewey driving Emily to her appointment; the air is less tense, with Emily obviously more at ease with Dewey than Kirby or Sabrina.*_

DEWEY: Sabrina told me about the _little prank_ you played on her last night.

_*Emily looks at Dewey, as if expecting a tongue lashing. Instead, he smiles at her.*_

DEWEY: Next time, try putting your phone on private…you gave yourself away too early.

EMILY (grinning): I'll remember that.

DEWEY: Where did you get to yesterday? I was worried.

EMILY: Y…you don't need to worry about m…me.

DEWEY: With track records as long as ours, it's hard not to.

EMILY: I'm fine.

DEWEY: I just want you to know…I'm here for you. Everything that happened…it's in the past. This is now...things have changed…and frankly, I love having you around.

_*Emily raises her eyebrows, and Dewey laughs.*_

DEWEY: You remind me of Gale; independent…smart…as stubborn as an ox. The only difference being _she _was impossible to keep quiet. You…I have to strangle just to get a sentence out of you.

EMILY: I'm g…g…getting b…better though.

DEWEY (smiling): Yeah, you are.

_*Dewey pulls the car up to a plain looking clinic, and leads Emily in. As they sit down, the tall and physically imposing Dr. Frederick Myers (Zachary Quinto) enters, and holds his hands out to Emily.*_

DR. MYERS: If it isn't my favourite patient.

EMILY: I bet you s…say that to everyone.

DR. MYERS: A ray of sunshine as ever, Ms. Carroll.

_*Emily smiles and walks into his office.*_

DEWEY: Do you want me to come in too?

_*Emily shakes her head, and Dr. Myers closes the door behind them. The office is spacious, with many degrees and certificates lining the walls. He sits Emily down onto a comfy seat opposite his office, behind which he sits.*_

DR. MYERS: So…thought you could escape me, did you?

_*Emily looks at the floor.*_

DR. MYERS: You hadn't missed a session for weeks…we were making real progress.

EMILY: I know.

DR. MYERS: So tell me, Emily…why the sudden change? What's troubling you?

EMILY: I didn't realise you were a s…s…shrink too.

DR. MYERS (pointing to degrees): You want to be employable? Be over-qualified. I could have chosen psychology…but speech pathology was my true passion. Helping people like you is the biggest reward I could ask for.

EMILY: P…psychology is a crock of shit, anyway.

DR. MYERS: It has its benefits...something your brother knew all too well, unfortunately.

_*At the mention of her brother, Emily looks away. As she begins to get upset, her stuttering gets worse.*_

DR. MYERS: Is it coming up?

EMILY: S…Saturday. T…t…two years to t…the d…d…day.

DR. MYERS: I want to tell you a story.

EMILY: I…I thought I…I…I…_fuck_…was m…m…meant t…to do the t…talking.

DR. MYERS: A young boy witnessed his mother's death as a child…and as he grew, the darkness and resentment grew deep within him. He was all alone…with nobody to look after him, nobody to teach him right from wrong. He was a freak; an outcast from society…and do you know what he did?

EMILY: Went o…o…on _American Idol_?

DR. MYERS: He killed people…and subsequently spawned one of the most infamous slasher series of all time.

EMILY: _F…F…Friday the 13__th_?

DR. MYERS: Exactly.

EMILY: S…so what? I…I…I'm going to k…kill people like…h…he did?

DR. MYERS: Of course not, Emily. You can't let what happened to your parents…what happened to your brother…consume your life. If you do…you'll end up just like Jason. Alone…scared…ostracized by all around you. You need to embrace your new life and move on…haven't you noticed how your speech gets worse when you dwell on your past?

EMILY: I…I…I…dun…dunno.

DR. MYERS: I do. If we can help you move past what happened two years ago, it will go a long way towards correcting your speech.

EMILY: H…how?

DR. MYERS: That is the question, my dear. The answer lies within you.

EMILY: Me?

DR. MYERS: Only you can move past what your brother did; and what happened to him. Because you need to accept that he is gone…and he's not coming back…and what he did will _never _happen again.

_*Out in the foyer, Dewey sits reading the paper. Suddenly, a news bulletin pops onto the television and he looks up with interest. On the screen, the now-famous and eccentric reporter Drew Thompson (Neil Patrick Harris) is giving a report from outside the Miller's house.*_

DREW: Halloween…a time for jack-o-lanterns…a time for all sorts of candy and treats for the small ones…and according to the ground breaking report by this very reporter last year, a time for razor blades hidden in the very apples your children are bobbing for. But something decidedly less sweet took place here last night, in this small Virginian town. For local hero Dwayne Miller and his wife, Suzie, the holiday known affectionately as Hallo-ween turned quickly into Goodbye-ween…forever.

_*At the mention of the names, Dewey stands up in shock. He moves closer to the TV whilst the report continues.*_

DREW: Whilst police are not releasing any details to the media at this stage, myself and my trusty cameraman Draco managed to get this rare and original footage from the crime scene…and a very special witness…the Miller's young son, Nathan.

_*The screen shows a shot of police moving Suzie's body out of the basin in the backyard, when they are spotted and removed from the house. The camera is pushed around showing Drew's cameraman, Draco Mallar (Dave Franco), who looks delighted at the footage he has stolen. The report moves to Drew interviewing an overwhelmed and upset Nathan.*_

NATHAN (crying): I want my Mummy…

DREW: Can you tell us anything about who did this to your parents, son?

NATHAN: I…I…

DREW: Anything at all? Did he say anything to you?

_*Crying, Nathan shakes his head.*_

DREW (warmly): That's a good boy…where did he take you?

NATHAN: Across…the road…we went trick or treating…I thought it was my Mum…I knocked on the door…and turned around…

DREW: And?

NATHAN: He was…gone. And everybody started screaming, and I ran home…and…and…

_*Nathan continues crying, and Drew taps his shoulder impatiently.*_

DREW: Can you tell our viewers what the man was wearing?

_*Nathan points to one of the houses next door, which has a Ghostface outfit hanging outside as a decoration. The interview suddenly cuts out, and Drew is standing by himself again.*_

DREW: There we have it folks…I can break the news that the "Miller Killer" was wearing the infamous costume from the _Stab _movies, and the real life sprees that began the movie craze. But what does it mean? Are we about to see another killer emerge, more frightening and deadly than the last? These questions and more shall be covered right here, on Channel Ten, as the story unfolds. As always, this has been Drew Thompson; reporting for you, America.

_*The report ends, with Dewey staring at the screen with mouth wide open.*_

DEWEY: Jesus…

_*Dewey takes out his blackberry, and opens a list, which contains two names. They read Seymour Richards (Killed in skiing accident), Chris Gayle (Stabbed in alley) and Judy Moran (Killed in car 'accident'). He adds Dwayne Miller (Stabbed to death) to the bottom of the list, and puts the phone away. He walks to the reception desk, putting on a calm face.*_

DEWEY: Do you mind if I use your phone?

RECEPTIONIST: Not at all, sir.

_*Dewey dials a number, and then waits.*_

SABRINA:_ What?_

DEWEY: We've got to talk.

SABRINA: Can it wait? I'm at the airport.

DEWEY: _The airport?_ Why?

SABRINA: I wish I knew…Wes called this morning…said there were some last minute reshoots that needed to be done ASAP.

DEWEY: Re-shoots? I thought you'd finished filming?

SABRINA: Yeah, well…so had I. I'm about to board…make this quick.

DEWEY: You remember how I told you about Seymour Richards, Daniel Gayle's father and…

SABRINA: Judge Judy Moran…yes, I remember your crazy conspiracy theory. Why?

DEWEY: Dwayne Miller was killed last night.

SABRINA: And who is that?

DEWEY: The executioner from Virginia…the man who killed Adam.

SABRINA: So? What did he do…strap himself in?

DEWEY: He was stabbed…according to their son, by a man in a Ghostface outfit.

SABRINA: Is there a point that you're getting to?

DEWEY: Can't you see? First the lead prosecutor against Adam dies in a skiing accident…

SABRINA: Yes, an _accident_.

DEWEY: …then a few weeks later, Daniel's father was stabbed to death…

SABRINA: …in a robbery gone wrong…

DEWEY: …then after that, the Judge was run off the road into a river and drowned…

SABRINA: She's a _judge_…she probably has enemies crawling out of her ass-hole.

DEWEY: …and now the executioner gets killed by Ghostface.

SABRINA: Please…either the kid is making up the story out of shock, or he did it himself and is covering up his tracks.

DEWEY: Their son is 10!

SABRINA: Well, who cares? This doesn't prove anything…there is no killer; Adam is dead; all is right with the world…remember?

DEWEY: But…

SABRINA: No buts! I have to go…I'll see you in a few days, OK?

DEWEY: If the killer is going after people connected to the execution…

SABRINA: …which he isn't…

DEWEY: Then you shouldn't be alone.

SABRINA: I'm a big girl, _husband_. I don't need anyone protecting me.

DEWEY: I love…

_*Sabrina hangs up, and Dewey sighs. He notices the receptionist looking at him funny.*_

DEWEY (jokingly): Married life, huh?

_*At this moment, the door swings open and Emily is led out by Dr. Myers, who walks over to Dewey.*_

DR. MYERS: Are you OK, Dwight? You look like you've seen a Ghost.

DEWEY: I'm fine, Fred. When do you want to see her next?

DR. MYERS: Sometime next week should be fine…I'm going out of town for a few days.

DEWEY: Pleasure?

DR. MYERS: Business, I'm afraid…I must say, she really is making remarkable progress. You should be proud of how far she has come.

DEWEY (warmly): I am.

DR. MYERS: If you'll excuse me, I have more patients to see. Goodbye, Emily.

EMILY: Bye.

DEWEY: See ya next time.

DR. MYERS: _Take care_, Dwight.

_*Dr. Myers walks back into his office, and Dewey leads Emily out of the clinic and into the car; he looks troubled.*_

EMILY: What's wrong?

DEWEY: Do you ever get a feeling of _déjà vu_?

END SCENE


	5. Scene Four: Scary Movie

**SCENE FOUR: SCARY MOVIE**

INT. DEWEY'S CAR

_*The scene begins with Dewey pulling the car up to the side of the road next to a busy College, with Emily hopping out of the car. He winds down the window and looks at her, concerned.*_

DEWEY: After College is over, I want you to go _straight _home. I'll be home tomorrow…I just need to make sure Sabrina is OK.

EMILY: B…but I can help!

DEWEY: You can help; I need you to watch over Kirby and Sidney for me.

EMILY: But!

DEWEY: No buts! I want you to…

EMILY (reciting): L…lock the door, turn off the phone, and stay t…together at all times…

DEWEY (tips his hat): That's my girl. Have a good day, Em.

_*Dewey waves, and drives away. Emily rolls her eyes and begins to walk over the grass towards the College doors when she spots her friend Luke Rounds (Thomas Dekker) sitting by himself on the grass, lighting a cigarette.*_

LUKE: Well, well…look what the _cat dragged in_.

EMILY (smiling): Shut-up.

LUKE: Should I ever bother asking where you were yesterday?

EMILY: Nope.

_*Luke takes out another cigarette and lights it, handing it to Emily. He notices a group of students looking at her in interest, and talking amongst themselves.*_

EMILY: Thanks.

LUKE: Guess word travels quickly.

EMILY: Sorry?

LUKE: A new Ghostface killer emerging…on Halloween, no less. Especially seeing who he chose to kill…people are talking.

EMILY: S…so what, everyone's s…scared he's coming here?

LUKE (scoffing): _I wish_…I mean you should see the crap this _Drew Thompson_ comes up with in his reports. It's like one big, huge joke to everyone now.

EMILY: It's not a j…joke…it's real.

LUKE: Hey, I'm agreeing with you. But watch this…

_*Luke takes out his iPhone and walks up to a younger girl, who he shows a picture of Ghostface to.*_

LUKE: Hey, you…do you know who this is?

GIRL: Duh…it's the guy off _Scary Movie_…everybody knows that.

_*Luke sits back down, rolling his eyes.*_

LUKE: Case in point. Nobody takes this shit seriously anymore after that movie.

EMILY: A…and your point is?

LUKE: My point is, that Ghostface could do a lot worse than remind some people around here what _he's_ really about. The new _Stab _movies are a joke…the death of modern horror. Your brother would be rolling in his grave if he knew _Casey fucking Affleck_ was playing him.

EMILY (frowning): You're sick.

LUKE: Speaking of which…

_*Three students walk up to the two; the blonde and bitchy Daisy Jennings (Julianna Guill), her athletic and popular boyfriend Jamal Wayans (Arlen Escarpeta) and their pretty but quiet follower Violet Smith (Ellen Page).* _

DAISY: Hey, _freak_…heard the news?

_*Emily ignores the insult and continues to smoke.*_

DAISY: What's wrong…Ghostface got your tongue?

LUKE: _Fuck off and die_, Daisy.

JAMAL: Hey! Don't speak like that to my lady, man.

DAISY (continuing): _He's_ back…getting nervous? Seems you might be on his list this time…you were at the execution, right? You know; the one where they strapped your brother into a chair and fried his fucking brains out?

VIOLET: Daisy…that's…

DAISY: Not very chatty today, hmm? I can't blame you…I'd be halfway around the world if I were you.

LUKE: You might not want to hang around too much either, Daisy. You have _collateral damage_ written all over you.

DAISY: What are you talking about, loser?

LUKE: The pretty blonde with the big tits and the black boyfriend?

JAMAL: Not cool…

LUKE: …typical slasher flick cannon fodder…regardless of who the killer is targeting. You'd be lucky to make it past the second act.

DAISY: He's not after people like _me_, actually. Watch _the news_ much? The lawyer…the judge…the executioner…see the pattern? I'm safe.

LUKE: You'd be better off not believing anything that comes out of Drew Thompson's mouth.

DAISY: As opposed to what comes out of yours?

LUKE: The _bitch _always gets it…as does the jock…you should switch sides while you still have a chance, Violet.

VIOLET (wide-eyed): Really?

_*Daisy scowls, and looks at her friend, who cowers.*_

DAISY (to Emily): No, not really! Anyway…just thought I'd come over and say goodbye. You know, one last time. It was nice knowing you, Emily.

JAMAL (laughing): Y'all be safe now!

_*Daisy waves cheerily, and then leads the other two away. Luke looks after the group angrily.*_

EMILY: Y…you don't have to fight m…m…my battles, you know.

LUKE: I just hate that bitch.

EMILY: I know how to de…deal with her type. After all, I live with one.

_*Luke laughs. Looking towards Daisy and her friends, he angrily stubs the cigarette into the lawn and scowls. Over the road, a car pulls up opposite the college and sits still; idling. The driver leans out the window and looks at the two, and then slowly drives away.*_

END SCENE


	6. Scene Five: Violet's Are Blue

**SCENE FIVE: VIOLET'S ARE BLUE**

EXT. COLLEGE – LATE AFTERNOON

_*The scene begins with Emily walking off the College grounds with Luke.*_

LUKE: If you want me to come over and protect you tonight, you have my number.

EMILY (grinning): I don't want to f…fuck you, Luke. We've been over this.

LUKE (winking): Excuse me, but I've watched all the old _Stab _movies religiously. Rule number one…don't have sex. It wouldn't be a problem, I swear. What do you say?

EMILY: N…no thanks.

LUKE: Don't you trust me?

EMILY (stuttering badly): Imagine f…f…finding out your b…b…brother was a k…killer. Then we'll s…s…see how trusting y…you are.

LUKE: I'll gain your trust…even if it the last thing I ever do!

EMILY: I'm s…sure it will be.

_*Luke waves, and walks away as Emily walks down the street in the opposite direction. A small pink car pulls up next to her on the road. Looking in, she see's that it is being driven by Violet.*_

VIOLET: Do you want a ride?

_*Emily ignores her and continues to walk; Violet speeds up and follows her.*_

VIOLET: I'm sorry about before…peace offering? It might not be safe to be walking home by yourself.

EMILY: It might not be s…safe to be getting into cars with p…potential killers.

_*Emily looks at Violet, who looks hurt. She rolls her eyes and hops into the car, and Violet takes off down the road slowly.*_

EMILY (quietly): 180 Alexander R…road.

VIOLET (brightly): No problem…music?

_*Violet turns on the CD player; 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' by Cyndi Lauper begins to play.*_

VIOLET: Oh, I love this one! _Oh, girls just wanna have…_

_*Emily leans across and turns off the CD player, looking straight at Violet, who seems intimidated.*_

EMILY: W…why the sudden change of heart?

VIOLET: I felt bad. I know that Daisy can be a…

EMILY (yelling): _Selfish, arrogant t…twat headed, cock-s…smoking bitch sl…slut whore faced m…mole fucker!_

VIOLET: I…I was going to say a bit mean, but yeah.

_*There is an awkward silence; it is obvious that Violet is not letting on everything she wants to say. Emily wipes a tear out of her eye and composes herself.*_

EMILY: S…spit it out, then.

VIOLET (scared): What your friend said…about _collateral damage_…is it true?

EMILY: Luke's the movie geek, not me.

VIOLET: If he is back…he wouldn't come after me…us…would he?

EMILY: H…how should I know? And what d…do you mean he…he's back?

VIOLET: Oh…I just meant statistically speaking, the likelihood is that…

EMILY: J…Jill Roberts…Mrs. L…Loomis…my brother's assistant; all w…women.

VIOLET: I just meant that…

EMILY: _He's d…d…dead, _OK? Whatever is happening now, it has n…nothing to do with him.

VIOLET: I'm sorry.

_*Violet pulls the car to the side of the road; they are not opposite Emily's house. Emily jumps out of the car, but turns around before she leaves.*_

EMILY: Why do you even hang out w…with them, anyway?

VIOLET (shrugging): It's better than being alone…look, here's my number…could you please let me know if you hear anything?

EMILY: W…why? So you can run away?

VIOLET: Please? I hate those movies…I don't want to become another stupid headline on the news.

_*Emily rolls her eyes but accepts the piece of paper with Violet's number on it. Violet drives off, leaving Emily in front of her house. She looks to the house and spots Kirby looking at her through one of the windows; and her face softens somewhat. She walks into the house and looks surprised when Kirby walks up and hugs her.*_

EMILY: Um…OK?

KIRBY: I'm sorry about snapping at you last night…I heard you had a rough day.

EMILY: How do you know?

KIRBY: A friend told me that Daisy was giving you a hard time again.

EMILY: W…well, she wasn't. And besides, I can h…handle her.

KIRBY: And you heard about Miller, I'm guessing?

EMILY: I can h…handle that too.

KIRBY: Well, just in case you can't, my friend is going to be staying with us for a while.

EMILY: You've got a f…friend?

_*Kirby smiles; Officer Amy Thomas (Eliza Dushku) walks into the living room from the kitchen and smiles at Emily.*_

EMILY: What are you d…doing here?

THOMAS (tapping gun holster): You don't think Dewey would leave you two here unprotected, do you? Besides…if this sicko is taking out people from the execution, I'm on the list as well.

EMILY: Way to make this place a…a bigger t…target.

THOMAS: You don't need to worry. Nobody can get to you two while I'm here.

EMILY: Isn't that what your p…p…artner said in N…New York?

THOMAS: I'm not going to make the same mistakes Bridges did…I promise.

EMILY (to Kirby): So what…we're just m…meant to sit here and w…wait for Da…Dewey to get back?

KIRBY (smiling): Come on, Emily…it will be fun! A proper girls' night in! I'll get the rom-coms; you two can handle the cocktails!

_*Kirby and Thomas laugh, and leave the room. Emily rolls her eyes and drops onto the couch.*_

EMILY: K…k…kill me now.

END SCENE


	7. Scene Six: Girls' Night In

**SCENE SIX: GIRLS NIGHT IN**

CUT TO – INT. KIRBY'S HOUSE – NIGHT

_*Kirby, Thomas and Emily sit in the living room; Sidney is perched on Thomas' lap as Kirby puts on a DVD.*_

KIRBY: So we've got comedy…romance…horror…

THOMAS/EMILY: _Comedy_.

KIRBY: Suit yourselves.

_*Kirby puts in a movie, and sits back down.*_

THOMAS: She is such a little cutie…the sweetest brown eyes. Just like her…

_*Thomas trails off, and looks at Kirby apologetically. Emily looks away as well.*_

KIRBY: …her father. I know…everybody seems to think so.

THOMAS: I shouldn't have brought it up.

KIRBY: Its fine…there's no point living in denial about it. We're moving on, aren't we Emily?

EMILY: Y…yeah, sure.

_*The movie begins.*_

KIRBY: You sure got here quickly…I didn't realise you lived anywhere near here.

THOMAS (sheepishly): Well…to tell the truth, I was expecting to come out here sooner. Dewey has been working with me on these murders for a while now.

KIRBY: Why?

THOMAS: Being in New York gave me close access to Drew Thompson and Eric Hodges; they were both at the execution too.

KIRBY: Could they be involved somehow?

THOMAS: I've been doing some groundwork on both of them…Thompson has been working at the station for years…no criminal history; not even a parking ticket.

KIRBY: Doesn't mean much…Jill was squeaky clean too. What about Eric?

THOMAS: Talk about an _International Man of Mystery_. All I know about him is that he's never been married, has no kids, worked as a coroner for years; he's elusive, too. Left New York shortly after _Samantha Joyce_ went crazy…God knows where he is now.

KIRBY: Sounds like a likely suspect.

EMILY: It's n…never who you expect it to be.

_*The phone suddenly rings, and the three look at each other nervously. Emily gets up and answers the phone, looking out the windows as she does.*_

EMILY (nervously): H…hello?

LUKE: Hey, what's happening?

EMILY: Jesus, Luke…you s…scared me.

LUKE: Why…_oh shit_, sorry! I didn't even think.

EMILY: W…what do you want?

LUKE: Just checking up on you; how's it going?

_*Emily looks back into the living room, where Kirby and Thomas seem to be braiding each other's hair.*_

EMILY: Hell on earth.

LUKE: Sure you don't want my company? We can watch the first _Stab_! You know, a bit of nostalgia…study up for the inevitable calls that are sure to come…make a list of the ways that we could have prevented the murders.

EMILY: It's O…OK. Look, don't call again. If there is another k…killer, I don't want y…you involved.

LUKE: You don't want me involved? Please, I'm the next generations Randy. I've _got _to be involved.

EMILY: You do know R…Randy died, right?

LUKE: Not until the sequel, remember?

EMILY: W…we don't even know if there is a k…killer yet!

LUKE: What kind of horror movie would it be if there wasn't even a killer?

EMILY: Goodbye, Luke.

LUKE: Wait!

EMILY: G…goodbye!

_*Emily hangs up and begins to walk back towards Kirby and Thomas. A shadow passes one of the living room windows, but nobody notices.*_

KIRBY: Who was that?

EMILY: L…Luke. He's worried about me.

THOMAS: He's got nothing to be worried about.

_*Suddenly, the phone rings again; Emily walks over and answers it, annoyed.*_

EMILY: L…Luke, I told you to…

GHOSTFACE: Hello, Emily.

_*Emily recognises the voice, and freezes. Kirby and Thomas look over in confusion.*_

GHOSTFACE: I'd recognise that st…st…stutter anywhere.

EMILY: F…f…f…fuck you.

GHOSTFACE (laughing): Nervous? You sound it. And you should be…you're on my shopping list.

EMILY: You're dead.

GHOSTFACE: Not as dead as you…

_*Thomas begins to check the doors around the house are locked. Kirby places Sidney down on the couch, and walks over to the phone, taking it off Emily in anger.*_

KIRBY: You think it's funny to scare a kid? Who is this!

GHOSTFACE: Oh…that must be Kirby…_long time no see_.

KIRBY: What the fuck does that mean?

GHOSTFACE: Don't worry your pretty little head about that. I'd be more interested in staying alive, if I were you.

KIRBY: You couldn't kill me if you tried.

GHOSTFACE: _Everybody _dies eventually, Kirby. Gale…Sidney…_your fiancé_. What makes you think your fate will be any different?

KIRBY: Because I'm locked in a house with an armed police officer and you're stuck outside.

GHOSTFACE: Outside _180 Alexander Road_?

KIRBY (pausing): How do you know that address?

GHOSTFACE: Because I'm right outside…

_*Kirby runs to the window and looks out, but it is too dark to see anything.*_

EMILY: W…what's wrong?

KIRBY: He knows where we live.

EMILY: How?

KIRBY: I don't know! He said the right address and everything.

EMILY: The right…a…address?

_*The lights in the house suddenly cut out, and Kirby jumps back. Emily slowly sneaks down the corridor towards the back of the house.*_

GHOSTFACE: Are you still there? Because if so…_you won't be for long_!

_*The doorbell rings, and Kirby jumps back in fright. She backs away; straight into Thomas. Kirby screams, and jumps around.*_

THOMAS: All the doors are locked; there's no way in. Where's Emily?

KIRBY: What! Shit.

GHOSTFACE: Put the pretty little cop on…she hasn't played this game before.

KIRBY (whispering): He wants to talk to you.

THOMAS (whispering): Put me on…you find Emily. I'll keep him talking, and I'll watch Sidney.

_*Kirby hands the phone to Thomas, who hands her gun to Kirby.*_

THOMAS: Hello?

GHOSTFACE: Tell me, Officer…_what's your favourite scary movie_?

THOMAS: I don't like scary movies.

GHOSTFACE: Well, you're in one now. Feel like living?

THOMAS: Of course.

GHOSTFACE: Then you'll have to play _my_ game…

THOMAS: Let me guess…horror trivia…like in _Stab_?

GHOSTFACE: That's one correct answer already…you're _good_.

THOMAS: You have no idea.

GHOSTFACE: You'd better be…there's only _one_ question tonight. Get it right…_he_ dies…get it wrong…_he_ lives.

THOMAS (confused): _He?_

GHOSTFACE: Who was _Adam Carroll's_ first murder victim in Woodsboro?

_*Kirby continues to creep through the house, but there is no sign of Emily. She passes a window, but fails to notice Ghostface standing outside, looking in at her. He runs into the bushes as she looks back, but he is already gone.*_

GHOSTFACE: Tick-tock, Thomas. _He_ doesn't have all night.

THOMAS: Who is _he_?

GHOSTFACE: Answer the question and he'll live long enough for you to find out!

THOMAS (to herself): Who was the first victim in Woodsboro…remember the case reports, Amy…come on.

GHOSTFACE: I'll give you a clue! Her character was played by Mila Kunis in _Stab 9_…

THOMAS: Vanessa Noel!

GHOSTFACE: Very good.

_*Thomas looks out the window, but can still not see anything.*_

THOMAS: I was right…now let him go.

GHOSTFACE: I'm sorry, but this question is a _two-parter_! _How _did he kill her? And I'll give you another clue…this one is staring you right in the face.

_*Thomas continues to look through the window, when she clicks.*_

THOMAS (clicking): The window! He killed her by breaking her neck with the window.

_*There is silence on the other end of the line.*_

THOMAS: Was that right? Was that the answer?

_*The line goes dead. Near the back of the house, Kirby gets to Emily's room, and she throws the door open. She gasps as she notices the window is wide open, curtains blowing in the breeze.*_

KIRBY: Emily!

_*Kirby rushes to the window and is about to close it when Ghostface jumps out from the bushes and grabs her arms, trying to pull her out. Kirby screams madly.*_

KIRBY: Amy! Help!

_*Thomas runs through the house towards the bedroom, and grabs Kirby's legs as she is half out of the window; the gun stuck in her jeans. As Kirby is nearly fully out, Emily runs out of the bushes and swings at Ghostface with a hockey stick. Ghostface dodges most of the blow and releases Kirby, and runs to the front of the house and into the darkness.*_

EMILY (yelling): Run, you b…bitch!

_*Emily turns to the window, where Thomas is helping Kirby inside and standing her up straight.*_

THOMAS: Get back inside the house!

EMILY: R…relax…it's a prank. Violet must have told Daisy our a…a…address, and…

THOMAS: It's not a prank! Come on!

_*Emily rolls her eyes but climbs back through the window, which they secure. Ghostface is running up the road, laughing; when the mask comes off to reveal Daisy, clearly happy with herself. She looks around to check nobody is looking, when she rounds a bend and approaches a red car parked on the sidewalk. She knocks on the window several times.*_

DAISY: …Jamal! They fell for it! Open up!

_*The door unlocks, and Daisy jumps in. The euphoria of her prank is overwhelming her.*_

DAISY: Oh my God, did you see the look on her face? Fucking classic…Jamal?

_*Daisy turns around; Jamal is bleeding from a shoulder wound, and looks dazed.*_

JAMAL (weak): Daisy…help!

DAISY: Oh my God! What happened?

JAMAL: My shoulder…

DAISY: Where's your phone? We've got to call an ambulance!

JAMAL: _He_ took it…said he wanted to make the call.

DAISY: Who's he?

_*Jamal looks behind Daisy in shock, and yells out. Daisy turns around and screams, closing the door and locking it just in time as Ghostface strikes, the knife sticking into the window, mere inches from her face.*_

DAISY (in tears): Drive!

JAMAL: He took the keys too…

_*Ghostface grabs the knife, and begins to slide it out of the window.*_

DAISY: No!

_*Daisy, without thinking, grabs the sharp end of the knife and tries to stop it moving out. She cries in pain as the knife cuts deep into her hands, but she prevents Ghostface from pulling it out. Blood begins to flow from the wounds and her grip begins to slip.* _

DAISY: Do something!

JAMAL: Like what?

DAISY: Anything!

JAMAL: Uh…uh…

_*Jamal turns the lights on and off, but it has very little effect on proceedings.*_

DAISY: For fuck sakes, I'll do it!

_*Using her feet, Daisy kicks the steering wheel and begins to beep the horn repeatedly. All down the street, lights begin to turn on in the houses, and curtains open to reveal annoyed faces looking down at them. Ghostface releases the knife and runs into the night, leaving Daisy crying and looking at her bloody hands in pain and terror, and a sore Jamal nursing his stabbed shoulder.*_

JAMAL: Has…has he gone?

DAISY: I think so.

_*A figure pops up at Jamal's window, and he screams. A flashlight shines into the car, and a very unimpressed Thomas looks in, gun drawn.*_

THOMAS: And you'd better believe this isn't a _prank_ gun.

END SCENE


	8. Scene Seven: Possible Suspects

**SCENE SEVEN: POSSIBLE SUSPECTS**

EXT. HOLLYWOOD AIRPORT – MORNING

_*Dewey leaves the airport with his bag and a bagel for breakfast when he grabs his phone out of his bag and turns it on; revealing 42 missed calls. He hurriedly calls Kirby, who answers immediately.*_

KIRBY: Why the hell haven't you been answering my calls?

DEWEY: Plane was delayed…typical, right? What's wrong?

KIRBY: The killer paid us a visit last night.

DEWEY: Oh my God…is everyone OK? Are Emily and Sid safe?

KIRBY: _Yes_ to the second question…_pretty much_ to the first. A few of Emily's classmates were attacked, but they only got minor wounds. I'm at the hospital now with Thomas and Sid…

DEWEY: And where's Emily?

KIRBY: She's at College…she insisted on going. I supposed she'd be safer with numbers around her.

DEWEY: That theory didn't work at Windsor…

KIRBY: Relax; he's not going to get to her during the day with so many people around, as long as she doesn't go walking past any news vans.

DEWEY: Good…look, I'm going to get Sabrina, and then we're coming straight home, OK?

KIRBY: And then what, Dewey? Wait for him to attack again? I'm tired of this happening to me!

DEWEY: He won't attack again if we catch him first. Stay safe…and tell Em and Sid I love them.

KIRBY: They already know.

_*Kirby hangs up, and Dewey begins to hail a taxi.* _

CUT TO – INT. HOSPITAL

_*Back in the hospital, Thomas is grilling Jamal, who is lying on a hospital bed.*_

THOMAS: And you have no idea who it could have been under that costume?

JAMAL: Could have been anyone, I gotta lot of enemies, you know?

THOMAS: What do you mean by that?

JAMAL: Opposition coaches…guys I embarrassed out on the field…our second string quarter-back, T-Bone…he's had his eyes on my spot since junior year.

THOMAS (sarcastically): Great, a football player…

JAMAL: Only when I make the big time, baby.

THOMAS (sarcastically): A cocky football player, even better. You're lucky I'm not hauling you and your girlfriend in for harassment, but Ms. Reed has decided not to place charges.

JAMAL: Yeah, my lucky night…this is my throwing arm; and I've got a game on Saturday!

THOMAS: Not my problem, ace. Call us if you remember anything from last night.

JAMAL: Yeah, sure, whatever.

CUT TO – INT. COLLEGE

_*At college, Emily enters a classroom which goes silent the moment she enters. She walks up the back and sits next to Luke, with every eye in the class fixed upon her. Some students even subtly shift their seats further away from her.*_

LUKE: Somebodies popular this morning.

EMILY: D…didn't you hear?

LUKE: Of course I did…everybody's talking about it.

EMILY: Aren't you g…going to make sure I'm fine?

LUKE: I know you are…you're Emily Carroll.

_*Emily smiles, and blushes slightly.*_

EMILY: What did you do last night?

LUKE: Snuck out, stabbed Jamal and Daisy, got home and showered…got home just in time to catch _Fear Factor_…best night ever.

EMILY: Real f…funny.

LUKE: Actually, I did a bit of research of my own.

EMILY: On?

LUKE: Our potential list of suspects…which has just grown considerably.

EMILY: Why?

LUKE: The game has changed, Em. By putting themselves in the firing line, Daisy and Jamal have essentially put all of us here at risk. _Collateral damage_, remember? All Ghostface needs is a large gathering of students and he'll be able to pick off his _extra_ targets one by one.

EMILY: L…like the football game on Saturday?

LUKE: And the inevitable party afterwards? Exactly.

EMILY: Saturday is the a…a…anniversary of Adam's…of the e…execution.

LUKE (smiling): See…perfect climax vibe there; it's almost poetic.

EMILY: So w…what do we do?

LUKE: Simple; we figure out who it is before they get the chance to gut us.

EMILY: And h…how do we do that, genius?

LUKE: Let's make a list; first of all…Sabrina.

EMILY: It can't be S…Sabrina. She wasn't here last night.

LUKE: It doesn't discount her from being involved! Plus, she has motives coming out of her ass. Puts her into the spotlight; creates more _Stab _movies for her to mutilate with her horrible acting; went crazy after what happened to Cherie…there's an endless list there.

EMILY: Who else?

LUKE: Officer Thomas…yes, I know she didn't stab Daisy or Jamal last night, but she got here awfully fast yesterday, don't you think?

EMILY: …it could be the r…reporter or Eric…they were b…b…both at the execution.

LUKE: Now you're getting a hang of it! And I've got a curveball to throw in…Dewey.

EMILY: No way!

LUKE: Lost the woman he loved…he lost his best friend to your brother in New York…he's married to Sabrina…can you even imagine? I'd say he's entitled to be a little bit crazy.

EMILY: C…c…crazy? What about you! You're the one with the h…hard on for the _Stab _movies.

LUKE: Only the first three, OK! Before they sold out and became clichés. But OK, for fairness sakes, let's add me to the list…motive?

EMILY: B…being weird…wanting me and never having me?

LUKE (laughing): Potential suspect number one thousand and ten…Luke Rounds.

EMILY: S…speaking of potential suspects.

_*The class goes quiet again as a sad looking Violet walks in, avoiding eye contact with the whole class.*_

TEACHER: Ms Smith; it's not like you to be late!

VIOLET: Sorry sir, I was at the hospital.

TEACHER: And how are Ms. Jennings and Mr. Wayans?

VIOLET: Better now.

_*Violet makes her way to the seat in front of Emily and Luke, and sits down. When she has a chance, she turns around quickly towards Emily.*_

VIOLET: Emily, I was the…

EMILY: One who gave t…them my address.

VIOLET: Oh…you worked it out.

EMILY: I might s…s…sound like one, but I'm not an idiot.

VIOLET: I'm sorry! I didn't know what they were going to do, I swear!

LUKE (smirking): What did you think was going to happen? They were going to come over with pizza and help her make a _Best Friends Forever _collage?

VIOLET: I…I don't know. I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry.

_*Violet turns to the front, in tears. Luke scoffs but Emily's face softens slightly.*_

EMILY: V…Violet.

VIOLET: Yeah?

EMILY: I believe you…and t…t…thanks.

VIOLET: Thank _you_.

_*Violet turns around, happier this time. Luke rolls his eyes at Emily.*_

LUKE: You're really gonna buy that?

EMILY: I feel sorry for her…I can't stand s…s…seeing Daisy once or twice a day. Imagine s…spending all your time with her. I'd snap after a f…few weeks of it.

LUKE: You're a better person than I am.

EMILY (winking): Naturally.

END SCENE


	9. Scene Eight: Lights Camera Action!

**SCENE EIGHT: LIGHTS CAMERA ACTION!**

INT. UNKNOWN HOUSE

_*The scene begins in a dark house, with one blonde woman sitting by herself on the couch in the living room, TV blaring, with a horror movie on. The phone rings and the woman turns around, revealing Sabrina.*_

SABRINA: Sabrina? You get that…hello? Fuck sakes.

_*Sabrina gets off the couch, walks over and picks up the phone.*_

SABRINA: Cherie here. What do you want?

GHOSTFACE: I want to finish what I started in Woodsboro, Cherie.

SABRINA (defiantly): What you started? I killed you, psycho. Who the hell is this?

GHOSTFACE: You know who I am, Cherie. And I know who you are…intimately.

SABRINA: I don't believe you.

GHOSTFACE: You're going to believe me in a few minutes when my blade is carving my name deep into your face. _A…D…A…M_. You won't look so pretty then, will you? You'll have to believe me then…

SABRINA: Fine. Let's play a game…to see if you are who you say you are.

GHOSTFACE (amused): Very well.

SABRINA: What is my sister's name?

GHOSTFACE: That's an easy one…_Sabrina_…next.

SABRINA: Who was I in love with for most of our time in college?

GHOSTFACE (laughing): Who weren't you in love with for most of our time in college?

SABRINA (triumphantly): I knew you didn't…

GHOSTFACE: _Daniel_. Make the next one harder, Cherie. Before I make it the last question you'll ever ask.

SABRINA (scared): Let's see. What was the first thing you…I mean Adam, said to me at college, the first time we met?

_*The question is met with silence, and then the dial tone. The caller has hung up. Triumphant, Sabrina grins and hits the red button. She goes to return the phone, but screams. Ghostface is standing right behind her, phone in hand.*_

GHOSTFACE: _"I'm Adam. And you must be the girl I've been wet dreaming about."_

SABRINA (screams): How do you…holy shit!

_*Ghostface lunges at Sabrina, knife at the ready, and holds her down. Just as he is about to kill her, finally, a loud voice rings out.*_

CRAVEN: _Cut!_

_*A bell sounds, and Sabrina groans as the camera reveals the house is a movie set, with the title 'Stab 10: Adam's Back' written on a script laying near the camera. The director, Wes Craven (as himself), jumps up on stage and points at Sabrina in exasperation. The Ghostface rips his mask off, revealing he is Casey Affleck (as himself).*_

CRAVEN: Casey, very good…really feeling the creepy Ghostface vibe.

CASEY: Thanks, Wes.

CRAVEN: But for the love of god, Sabrina, show some emotion! That's why we've had to do these bloody reshoots in the first place!

SABRINA: I'm trying!

CRAVEN: I mean, why do you think we asked you to play the role of Cherie? You knew her better than anyone! Use that knowledge, that intimacy, and fucking well show some of it up on stage! Got it?

SABRINA (rolling her eyes): I _still_ don't see why I couldn't have just played me.

CRAVEN: What can I say? You just didn't suit the role, ok? Let's take five, and we'll pick up where we left off.

_*Craven walks away, leaving Casey giggling at Sabrina behind her back, still in full outfit.*_

CASEY: Out-auditioned for your own part. Now there's a solid start to your acting career.

SABRINA: Piss off, Casey. At least I'm the most talented actor in my family.

_*Casey's face falls and Sabrina walks away, triumphant.*_

CASEY (yelling after her): Oh, ha, ha! Very funny!

_*Mumbling to himself, he walks behind the set, making his way towards his change room. The hall is dark and empty.*_

CASEY (to himself): At least my families alive. Ha…talentless bitch.

_*Casey walks to a door which has a star with his name on it. Underneath, another sign reads 'Adam/Ghostface'. As a joke, somebody has written in handwriting underneath "Enter at your own risk! Killer inside!" Casey grins at the sign, and enters his room, which is pitch black.*_

CASEY: Who turned off the lights? Jesus.

_*Casey slams the door shut, and finds the light switch. Turning it on, he is shocked to find Ghostface standing right in front of him. The two face each other.*_

CASEY: Fucking hell, you scared me! Who is it this time, Jennifer?

_*Ghostface shakes his head.*_

CASEY: Joey?

_*Ghostface shakes his head, and takes a step forward. He raises one finger, which Casey studies with interest.*_

CASEY: What's that mean…one more guess?

_*Ghostface nods.*_

CASEY: And then what…you'll kill me? Gut me and hang my intestines all over this shitty room for my hundreds and thousands of fans to _Google_ and wank over for weeks?

_*Ghostface nods again.*_

CASEY (sarcastically): Well…in that case I'd better make it a good guess. Is it…_Sabrina_?

_*Ghostface seems to recoil at the name, but shakes his head. He slowly slides a knife out from his cloak and begins to walk towards Casey with more purpose. Casey laughs as Ghostface stops right in front of him, within striking distance.*_

CASEY: Cool, you hit the props department too! I've got one of those, see?

_*Casey stabs out with the fake knife, and hits Ghostface in the chest with it. Laughing, he throws his arms back and taunts Ghostface, who brings the knife back…*_

CASEY: Come on, Ghosty! Your turn! I lost your stupid game…so hit me with your best shot! Ha-ha!

_*Ghostface does not disappoint. He slams the knife right into Casey's chest, puncturing his lung. He pulls out the knife as Casey, struggling for breath and bleeding profusely, falls to the ground. He tugs on Ghostface's cloak and looks up as he dies.*_

CASEY (weak): It isn't Ben, is it? Fuck you, Ben. _Fuck you_, bro…

_*Casey dies. Ghostface wipes the knife on his cloak, and exits the room, locking the door behind him. Out on the set, Sabrina is standing ready to act the scene out again. In the background, we see a stage helper ushering Ghostface into position. Sabrina and Ghostface eye each other off suspiciously, before the silence is broken by the directors shrill call.*_

CRAVEN: OK, from the top, people! And no fuck ups this time…the budget is running out enough without having to hire a new leading lady, Sabrina. So don't blow it!

SABRINA (sarcastically): Thanks for the words of encouragement.

CRAVEN: I'm not here to make you feel good, sweetheart. I'm here to make a horror movie. Look…don't be afraid to improvise a little. Make this scene your own, ok? You too, Casey! Let's see what you've got. Now let's go! Places everyone…and…action!

_*The movie once again begins in a dark house, with Sabrina sitting by herself on the couch in the living room, TV blaring, with a horror movie on. Just as the movie comes up to a scary part, the phone rings. Sabrina turns her head in interest.*_

SABRINA: Sabrina? You get that…hello? Fuck sakes.

_*Sabrina gets off the couch, walks over and picks up the phone.*_

SABRINA: Cherie here. What do you want?

_*There is heavy breathing on the other end of the line, but no response._ _Sabrina looks at Craven, who waves her on.*_

SABRINA: I said, what do you want?

GHOSTFACE: I want _you_, Sabrina.

_*Craven looks as though he is about to call 'CUT!' but he allows the scene to continue despite Sabrina's confused looks.*_

SABRINA: Um…you've got it wrong. I'm Cherie. Sabrina is my sister.

GHOSTFACE: No, you're not. I should know.

SABRINA: And why is that, smart-ass?

GHOSTFACE: _Because_ _I killed Cherie years ago! _I enjoyed it too…slitting that dirty bitches throat was the best thing I ever did to her. Only because she'd never let me to anything else to her, of course.

SABRINA: This isn't funny, Casey…

GHOSTFACE: Who says this is Casey, you little bitch.

SABRINA (playing along): Who is this then?

GHOSTFACE: Don't you remember me, Sabrina? Or has it been too long?

_*From behind Sabrina, Ghostface steps out of his hiding place. She turns around, and gasps. For some reason, she can detect there is somebody else underneath the costume.*_

SABRINA: I…I…I don't understand.

GHOSTFACE: Oh come on, Sabrina. Surely you didn't expect I'd stay away forever. I'm like a bad dream…I always come back.

SABRINA (scared): And what is it you've come back for.

GHOSTFACE: Exactly what I started this whole thing for. To tie up loose ends…to end the series once and for all…you are a major loose end, Sabrina. You and that fucking trophy husband of yours.

SABRINA: Dewey?

GHOSTFACE: Marrying a man just to extend your own career further. I wouldn't have expected anything less from someone who was related to Cherie. But now…I'm afraid to say…that it's career over for you.

_*Ghostface begins to walk towards Sabrina, pulling out the knife, still a little bloody. She notices this, and begins to panic. She gets to the edge of the stage, and has nowhere left to run.*_

SABRINA (realising): Oh my god…it's you, isn't it? Dewey was right…_you're back_.

_*Ghostface nods. Sabrina screams, crawling backwards.*_

SABRINA (screaming): Help me! Help me! It's Adam!

CRAVEN: Good, Sabrina. Good. Harness that emotion, girl! Use it!

SABRINA: You fuckers! This is real! This isn't a fucking movie!

CRAVEN: Stay in character…Cherie! Can we cut that?

ASSISTANT: It's all good…on the cutting room floor already.

CRAVEN: Excellent. Keep rolling!

SABRINA: Nooooooo!

_*Ghostface reaches Sabrina, and just misses her with his blade as she dodges it. He jumps up and moves around, intimidating her. She jumps past him and begins to run up the stairs with Ghostface in hot pursuit. She is screaming bloody murder as Craven and the crew look on, impressed.*_

SABRINA: Please! This isn't a fucking joke!

_*Sabrina grabs a pot-plant and throws it at Ghostface, who grunts as it strikes him. She looks around for an escape, but she is trapped. Looking back, she is shocked to see Ghostface is gone. She backs up against the window, and jumps back as a camera-man on a platform rises up. She jumps back, straight into Ghostface spins her around and holds her tight.*_

SABRINA: B…but…you're dead.

_*Ghostface shakes his head, and takes his knife out, pointing it Sabrina instead. He stabs her repeatedly in the chest, and then throws her back against the window. She shatters the glass and narrowly avoids the camera-man, who spins his camera down in shock to her dead body, now on the stage floor, covered in blood. The crew is silent apart from Craven, who seems to not realise what is happening.*_

CRAVEN: And you guys have outdone yourself again! I didn't realise we were using the fake blood on this scene…it looks terrific!

PROPS MAN: Uh…thanks.

_*Sabrina's chest is open and she is bleeding everywhere. Ghostface walks down to her body and stands over her, chest heaving, looking at the crowd. He takes a prolonged bow, and quickly runs offstage. Craven, himself applauding, launches himself up on stage and stands near Sabrina.*_

CRAVEN: And…cut! Excellent, excellent, excellent! Somebody go and get Casey please, that man has earned himself a half sincere pat on the back. Did you see the ferocity of his stabs? It was like the real thing! And Sabrina, my dear…you have redeemed yourself with that performance. Maybe I was wrong about you…maybe you are destined for greater things. Sabrina? Sabrina?

_*Craven looks down, and pokes Sabrina's body with his feet. Suddenly realising, he makes an odd sound and faints onto the stage. All around, people begin to run around and scream as Sabrina's blood begins to pour down the front of the stage, covering the sign that reads "Stab 10: Adam's Back!"*_

**END SCENE**


	10. Scene Nine: Spy Cam

**SCENE NINE: SPY CAM**

EXT. HOLLYWOOD STUDIO – MID-DAY

_*The scene begins outside the Hollywood studio, with police cars and an ambulance sitting outside with their lights blaring. A shocked Dewey approaches and looks at the chaos, running up to a police officer who is busy keeping onlookers away.*_

DEWEY: Excuse me, what the hell is going on?

OFFICER: I'm not at liberty to share that information, sir.

DEWEY: I'm a cop, damn it! Has there been an accident?

OFFICER: Sir, I'm not at liberty…

DEWEY: Liberty be damned! My wife is in there!

DREW (O.S.): Your wife, you say? _Quick Draco, over here!_

_*The police officer is pushed out of the way as Drew Thompson (Neil Patrick Harris) rushes over to Dewey with his cameraman Draco Mallar (Dave Franco) behind him, camera at the ready. Drew pushes a microphone in Dewey's face and after brushing his hair slightly, smiles and turns to the camera.*_

DREW: Survivor…legend…hero…these are words that are thrown around far too easily for this reporter's liking. However, all can be used to describe the man standing right next to me right now. Dwight Riley, it is an honour…and a privilege.

DEWEY: Uh…excuse me…I'm trying to…

DREW: Tell me, Mr. Riley…what is it like to be back in the midst of a killer?

DEWEY: I don't know what you're talking about…

DREW: What is it like to be on the trail of yet another Ghostface murderer?

DEWEY: We don't even know if there is another killer yet…

DREW: And most importantly, how does it feel to lose another wife to this sick tradition?

DEWEY: Lose another wife?

DREW (amused): Don't you watch the news…with me…Drew Thompson?

_*Dewey tries to push past Drew, who blocks him. Draco is smiling, and filming the whole thing.*_

DEWEY: Get out of my way.

DREW: Not until I get my interview, Mr. Riley. All I want is three minutes of your…

DEWEY: I said out of the way!

DREW: One last question for our viewers at…

_*Dewey socks Drew in the stomach, and he falls to the ground with a thud. Dewey runs past him and into the studio.*_

DREW: Gah…ow!

DRACO: Are you OK?

DREW (coughing): Did you get that?

DRACO: Every single bit, boss.

DREW: Good…real, physical drama. That's called commitment to the cause, wouldn't you say?

DRACO: Definitely, sir.

DREW: I'll get that darn Pulitzer even if it kills me…

_*Dewey runs into the open set area, and looks up onto the stage. Forensics are standing over a body, examining it closely. Dewey jumps up onto the stage and pushes the tallest, a solidly built man away.*_

DEWEY: Hey! Get away from her!

ERIC: Relax, sir. I'm just doing my…

_*Surprised looks cross the faces of both men as they recognise one another. Looking into Dewey's eyes is Eric Hodges (Michael C. Hall).*_

ERIC: …job.

DEWEY: What the hell are you doing here?

ERIC: I don't like responding with the same answer twice, Mr. Riley…though I would like to extend the same inquiry to you.

_*Dewey's shock disappears as he kneels down and stares into Sabrina's dead eyes.*_

DEWEY: Ah, geez…Sabrina…Sabrina…I was too late.

ERIC: If it's of any consolation, she didn't suffer for long.

DEWEY (wiping away tears): Can you tell me what happened?

ERIC: Of course…follow me.

_*Eric walks over to the edge of the stage, and Dewey follows sullenly. Eric points at a spot on the floor, marked with an orange cone.*_

ERIC: According to the witnesses, Sabrina was standing here when the killer slowly walked towards her…then she panicked, realising it wasn't who it was supposed to be under the cloak. She dodged his initial swing, and ran this way…

_*Eric walks towards the base of the stairs, and Dewey follows, looking around for clues.*_

DEWEY: And then?

ERIC: She did what any good actress would do in such a clichéd horror situation…she ran upstairs…signs of a visible struggle…

_*Eric points to the broken pot plant, and walks Dewey to the spot where Sabrina was stabbed.*_

ERIC: Leading to here…the location of death. He grabbed her from the front, pulled her close, and…

_*Eric imitates stabbing motions, and then throwing somebody out of the window.*_

ERIC (turning to Dewey): Based on the wounds, I'd say the second or third stab pierced her heart…she bled out in seconds…_poof_.

DEWEY: Then why throw her out the window?

ERIC (smiling): The question you should be asking is why kill her in front of dozens of people when it would be so much simpler to do it in the confines of her dressing room…like that poor soul.

_*Dewey looks out of the house to see the body of Casey being taken from the set in a body bag.*_

DEWEY: I…I don't know…why?

ERIC: Look at where we are.

DEWEY: Hollywood?

ERIC: A _theatre_…for life's experiences to be captured on film and sent to all corners of the globe.

DEWEY: A theatre? Do you think whoever did it is after _attention_?

ERIC: I'm just a coroner, Mr. Riley…I dissect bodies, not mysteries.

_*Eric turns to leave, but Dewey grabs him by the shoulder in desperation.*_

DEWEY: Eric…come back with me.

ERIC: Excuse me?

DEWEY: Sabrina being killed has just confirmed what I already knew…the killer is targeting people who were at the execution…which means that you are in danger too.

ERIC: I have been watching the news…and yes, certain patterns have been emerging. But I don't see how going anywhere with you would help my chances of survival.

DEWEY: He's killed all over the country…you won't be safe anywhere.

ERIC (chuckles): Why can't we just be honest with each other, Mr. Riley? You want me to come with you because you _suspect me_.

DEWEY: Don't tell me you don't think the same of me.

_*Eric looks Dewey up and down, seemingly in deep thought.*_

ERIC: I don't think it was you.

_*He begins to walk towards the stairs.*_

DEWEY (desperately): Then you have no reason not to trust me!

ERIC: I'm sorry, but I work alone.

DEWEY: We might need you! There might be more _bodies_!

_*At the mention of the word 'bodies', Eric stops and shudders slightly, grabbing the banister in sick pleasure.*_

ERIC: More bodies?

DEWEY: And we could definitely use your knowledge to match the wounds if necessary.

ERIC (thinking): I suppose I _could _get Sabrina's body moved to a different facility…somewhere local and convenient…_if_ I came.

DEWEY: It will have to be moved for her funeral, anyway.

_*Eric smiles, and nods at Dewey.*_

ERIC: You have a deal, Mr. Riley.

DEWEY: You won't regret this.

_*The two men shake hands, and walk down the stairs. As they walk out of the house, Draco slides out from behind the couch and examines the footage on his camera which he managed to snare whilst hidden.*_

[DEWEY]: Come back with me.

[ERIC]: Excuse me?

[DEWEY]: Sabrina being killed has just confirmed what I already knew…the killer is targeting people who were at the execution…which means that you are in danger too.

[ERIC]: I have been watching the news…and yes, patterns have been emerging. But I don't see how going anywhere with you would help my chances of survival.

[DEWEY]: He's killed all over the country…you won't be safe anywhere.

[ERIC] (chuckles): Why can't we just be honest with each other, Mr. Riley? You want me to come with you because you _suspect me_.

[DEWEY]: Don't tell me you don't think the same of me.

_*He closes the camera, and runs outside quietly. Drew walks up, head down, and looks at the footage on the camera, and smiles.*_

DREW: Jack-pot, baby.

DRACO: What do you think we should do? Should we send this in to the cops?

DREW: No…no…rule number one in this game, kid…always go where the story goes…regardless of the consequences. Trust me; we follow these chumps and break this story…_I'll _be a mega-star.

_*Drew skips off, whistling to himself. Draco follows slowly, looking unsure.*_

DRACO: Yeah…and I'll be the dead cameraman.

END SCENE


	11. Scene Ten: Plane Crazy

**SCENE TEN: PLANE CRAZY**

INT. AIRPLANE

_*The scene begins with Dewey and Eric taking their seats on an airplane. Drew and Draco also board but make their way to the first class cabin, avoiding the two successfully.*_

DEWEY: It's not a long flight…but it's the third one today. We've just got to pray that he hasn't gotten the jump on us.

ERIC: The third? Why not book an earlier flight?

DEWEY (sheepishly): My wage isn't as big as Sabrina's, unfortunately.

_*There is a pause as the two wait for a man to load his bag into the compartment.*_

ERIC: You seem very convinced that whoever killed Sabrina will be following up his work.

DEWEY: Even if he isn't, I'm not taking any chances. No matter how much I've lost to these freaks, I've still got plenty more to lose.

ERIC (smiling): Don't we all.

ATTENDANT: Your seats, sir.

DEWEY: Thank you.

_*Dewey and Eric sit down, and the attendant looks at the bulge in Dewey's pocket with a frown.*_

ATTENDANT: I'm sorry sir, but I'll have to ask you to turn off your mobile phone before the plane leaves.

DEWEY: Of course.

_*She smiles and walks away as Dewey takes out his phone. Before he can turn it off, it rings with an unknown number. Dewey answers quickly.*_

DEWEY: Yes?

GHOSTFACE: Welcome onboard, Dewey. I hope you find your seat to your liking.

_*Dewey unbuckles his belt, and stands up. The flight attendant walks over, annoyed.*_

ATTENDANT: Please sir, I have to ask you to take a seat…and to put your phone away.

DEWEY: Shh!

ERIC: What's wrong?

DEWEY: It's him.

ERIC: The killer?

DEWEY: He's on the plane.

ERIC: Are you sure?

GHOSTFACE: Sit down, please. You wouldn't want to hold us up from returning home, would you?

DEWEY (to Eric): I'm sure.

_*Dewey stands up against the protests of the attendant, and Eric follows suit. The two begin to make their way up the plane, looking for the man. Dewey grabs a phone off a woman who is talking, and throws it away.*_

WOMAN (loudly): Hey!

GHOSTFACE: Guess again!

ATTENDANT: Sir, please return to your seat before…

DEWEY: Just wait, will you!

_*The attendant frowns, and walks away from Dewey, who continues towards the front of the plane; towards the first class section.*_

GHOSTFACE: Did you enjoy Sabrina's last performance? Very convincing, I thought. Who knows…Heath Ledger won an Oscar after death…maybe Sabrina will as well.

DEWEY: Don't you dare talk about her!

GHOSTFACE: Why don't you come and find me so we can talk about her…face to _mask_.

_*Dewey bursts into the first class cabin and begins to look around. Near the front, Draco and Drew are settling into their seats; but neither have their phones out.*_

GHOSTFACE: …closer…

_*Dewey continues to make his way towards the front.*_

GHOSTFACE: …closer…

_*Dewey spots a woman on a cell phone, and makes his way towards her.*_

GHOSTFACE: …closer…and that's close enough!

_*Just as Dewey is about to grab the woman, a hand grabs him from behind; it is a security guard.*_

GUARD: Hey, buddy; the pretty lady told you to put your phone away and return to your seat.

DEWEY: Get off me!

GUARD: Calm down, sir. Now, take your seat of I'll have to…

DEWEY: Just wait!

_*Dewey shrugs him off, and spins around. The woman is no longer in her seat; and Dewey notices a shocked Drew and Draco looking at him from their seats.*_

DEWEY (realising): You…

GUARD: Hey!

_*Dewey moves to go to the two, but the guard grabs him and drags him back.*_

GUARD: You're coming with me, pal.

DEWEY: No…wait!

_*The guard grabs Dewey and drags him out of the cabin, and to Dewey's dismay, out of the plane. Eric stands bemused, watching the scene near their seats.*_

DEWEY (yelling): Eric…stay here…make sure everyone is safe...I'll catch another flight.

_*Dewey is hauled off the plane. Eric sighs and sits down, looking around at the other passengers; some of who are laughing, some of who look annoyed.*_

ERIC (loud): They sure let some crazy people on, don't they?

CUT TO – EXT. COLLEGE

_*Emily sits by herself on the grass eating her lunch when Luke walks up with his iPhone, and thrusts it at her, landing on the ground next to her.**_

LUKE: _eNews_; Big breaking story that might interest you.

EMILY: What is it? Next T…T…_Twilight_ movie been cancelled due t…to the producers getting A…AIDS?

LUKE (reading): Stab-bed – revamped horror franchise strikes again.

EMILY: What the h…hell does that mean?

LUKE: Seems like you'll be searching for a new Mommy again, that's all.

EMILY (shocked): Are you s…s…serious?

LUKE: Sabrina and Casey Affleck both killed at the set, just hours ago.

EMILY: Oh my God…

LUKE: I know, right? Its official…the game begins, once again.

EMILY: You s…say it like it's a good t…thing.

LUKE (shrugging): A bit of excitement never hurt anybody.

EMILY: But a lot can k…kill you.

VIOLET: Uh…Emily?

_*Emily and Luke turn around to find Daisy and Violet standing behind them.*_

EMILY: S…so you've heard?

DAISY (panicked): How have we not heard? It's all over the freaking news!

LUKE: No need to snap, Godzilla.

DAISY: Don't call me…

VIOLET: Daisy, please! Just tell her.

EMILY: T…tell me what?

DAISY: I…well, just after I got discharged this morning, my phone rang.

LUKE: Let me guess…unknown number, dark and menacing voice, threatened to rip your throat out?

DAISY (scared): Pretty much.

LUKE: So what do you want us to do about it?

VIOLET: After what happened last…

DAISY: We want your help, OK?

EMILY: H…help?

VIOLET: We're scared.

DAISY: Don't speak for both of us, Violet! I'm not scared…

LUKE: …yeah, right…

DAISY: …I just thought we could use your…expertise. I mean, you survived once…there's no reason you can't help us do the same, right?

LUKE: Randy survived once…how did that work out?

EMILY (to Daisy): H…how do I know we can t…trust you?

DAISY: How do you know you can trust him?

_*Daisy points at Luke, who grins. His grin fades as Emily looks at him with a flash of uncertainty in her eyes. He grabs his bag and walks away, annoyed.*_

LUKE: I'll see you later, Em.

EMILY: L…Luke, I…

_*Luke fades out of sight, and Emily sighs.*_

EMILY: I have an a…appointment after C…College. Why d…don't you meet me at m…m…mine after that?

VIOLET: Or we can come? It might be safer to stay together, you know?

EMILY: F…fine.

VIOLET: Thanks, Emily!

_*Violet nudges Daisy, who rolls her eyes.*_

DAISY: Yes, thanks.

EMILY: W…where's your boyfriend today?

DAISY: Training, I think…he's got a big game on Saturday night, remember?

EMILY: R…right.

VIOLET: See you later!

_*Violet and Daisy walk away, leaving Emily on her own. She looks down at the ground and see's Luke's phone, which he left behind. Picking it up, she opens the messages but finds nothing sinister. She opens up 'Outgoing Calls' and drops the phone in surprise. The phone shows that earlier that day, Luke had placed a call to Daisy's number.*_

EMILY: W…what the fuck?

END SCENE


	12. Scene Eleven: Last Appointment

**SCENE ELEVEN: LAST APPOINTMENT**

INT. KIRBY'S HOUSE – SIDNEY'S BEDROOM

_*The scene begins at Kirby's house; she is putting Sidney down to bed and smiling to herself. She looks out the window, and see's somebody moving around in the shadows.*_

KIRBY: Amy?

_*She walks out of the room, leaving Sidney behind. She walks through the seemingly empty house, looking for Thomas.*_

KIRBY: Hello?

_*Kirby enters the kitchen and looks around, but Thomas is nowhere to be found. Suddenly, the phone rings. Kirby walks over to it nervously and picks up.*_

KIRBY: Yes?

THOMAS: Kirby…it's me.

KIRBY: Where are you?

THOMAS: I just had a call from Dewey…he had some trouble getting on the flight, so I'm going to make sure Emily is safe.

KIRBY: You didn't want to make sure Sidney and I would be safe?

THOMAS: Emily's out in the open…and I'm not so sure she should be around those 'friends' of hers…they seemed like trouble. I'm following a woman's intuition…and a cop's intuition…_sorry_.

KIRBY: Fine…but be quick, OK? Empty houses still give me the creeps.

THOMAS: I'll be as quick as I can, OK? Just hold tight…Dewey will be back soon.

KIRBY: I hope so…I really do.

_*Thomas hangs up, and Kirby sighs. She moves out of the room to rejoin Sidney. The figure moves past the window once again, but we can not see who it is.*_

CUT TO – EXT. STREETS

_*The scene continues with Emily walking down the side of the road with Violet and Daisy; both of who look increasingly nervous.*_

DAISY: Uh…how much further is this place? My legs are killing me.

EMILY: Not too far.

VIOLET: What kind of appointment is it, Emily?

EMILY: N…none of your business.

DAISY: Honestly, as long as you're not seeing a shrink about homicidal tendencies, then I couldn't really give a shit.

EMILY: Trust me; if I had h…homicidal tendencies, you would have found out b…by now.

DAISY: That's a nice thought. But I'm just saying…maybe some things are genetic, you know?

EMILY: I'm not like my b…brother.

DAISY: I'm just saying…it's possible, you know?

EMILY: I said, I'm not like him!

DAISY: I did my research…Jill Roberts…Sidney's relative. Roman Bridger…Sidney's relative.

EMILY: So? S…Sidney was never a killer.

DAISY: I'm not accusing you…I just think that because you are his sister…

VIOLET (interrupting): Didn't your brother _come out_ the other week, Daisy?

DAISY: So?

VIOLET: Well…maybe you are gay too, then.

DAISY: It…it doesn't work like that!

EMILY: E…exactly.

_*Daisy, annoyed, looks away. Emily looks at Violet, who grins and winks at her. Emily smiles in spite of herself. The three spot Jamal ahead, who appears to be waiting for them on the side of the road.*_

DAISY: There he is…my man.

_*Daisy runs up and hugs Jamal, who grins.*_

JAMAL: Sup, ladies?

EMILY: Y…you've recovered well.

JAMAL (flexing arm): Bionic man, baby. Made of steel…besides, nothing's gonna stop me playing tomorrow night.

DAISY (smiling): Heaps of talent scouts are going to be there…they'll sign him up on the spot if the team wins…

VIOLET: _If_ they like him.

JAMAL: Pfft…there ain't no 'if' about it. I've got a sixth sense about things, you know?

EMILY (rolling her eyes): R…really?

JAMAL: Yeah, Em. I could totally tell that Bruce Willis was dead in that movie.

VIOLET: _Sixth _Sense?

JAMAL: Yeah, I got it. What was the movie called, though?

EMILY: Well, t…tell us who is doing this, then.

JAMAL (laughing): Nah…not even my powers stretch that far…all I can tell you is it's not me.

VIOLET: Positive?

JAMAL: Why would a future NFL superstar jeopardize his career by getting bummed in jail instead?

EMILY: Dunno…has a h…hard on for O.J.?

JAMAL: Please. I'm not the next O.J. I'm the only me.

_*Jamal flashes a grin as the group turn the corner and now stand in front of the clinic.*_

VIOLET: A speech therapist?

DAISY: Oh, thank God. I thought we were taking you to some group fuck therapy or something.

EMILY (annoyed): Do you w…want to wait out here?

VIOLET: Well…he doesn't kill people in the daytime…in the open, right?

EMILY: Tell that to R…Randy Meeks.

VIOLET (wide-eyed): We're going inside.

DAISY: Whatever.

_*Emily pushes into the building, and the three follow slowly. Business seems slow, as there is nobody else in the waiting room. The receptionist smiles as Emily approaches.*_

RECEPTIONIST: Ah, here's the four thirty…two in a row, this is promising!

EMILY: T…thanks. Is h…he…

RECEPTIONIST: He's in his office…in one of his _moods_. His few appointments this afternoon cancelled, so you might need to wake him up!

EMILY: Will do.

_*Emily ignores the snickers of Daisy and Jamal as she walks towards Dr. Myers' office, and enters. Shutting the door behind her, it becomes clear that he is not there. The lights are off, and the room is dark.*_

EMILY: D…Dr Myers? Are you here?

_*Emily turns on the lights, and screams. The walls are covered in blood, and the curtains and blowing in the breeze left by the back windows, which have been smashed open with glass covering the floor. Emily backs away, shocked, but bumps right into the body of Dr. Myers; which is nailed to the wall with a large butcher's knife straight through his neck. His chest lays open and his insides are scattered around the office, leaving a highly gruesome scene. On one of the walls, the message 'I'm Back!' has been written in blood.*_

EMILY: No…n…no…you can't be back. You…c…can't be…

END SCENE


	13. Scene Twelve: Gutted Alive

**SCENE TWELVE: GUTTED ALIVE**

EXT. SPEECH THERAPIST

_*The scene begins outside the therapy building, with Thomas comforting a visibly shaken Emily on the side of the road. There are police and an ambulance in attendance, with Drew and Draco filming subtly out of sight. Dewey pulls his car up and runs over to Emily, and hugs her tight.*_

DEWEY: Oh, thank God you're OK.

_*Dewey looks at Thomas and allows himself a cheeky smile.*_

DEWEY: Amy.

THOMAS: Hi, Dewey.

_*The two hug, and it lingers for longer than it should. They pull apart, and survey the scene.*_

DEWEY: I guess he beat me back here, then.

THOMAS: We're still waiting on the coroner to give us a time of death. But it would seem so, yes.

DEWEY: Which means _he's_ here.

THOMAS: So what do we do now?

DEWEY: We stick together.

_*Dewey points towards Daisy, Jamal and Violet.*_

DEWEY: Which means them as well.

_*From the building, Eric emerges in his coroner gear and walks up to Dewey.*_

DEWEY: Well?

ERIC: That was _amazing_.

THOMAS: Amazing?

ERIC: Somebody went to a lot of trouble to kill Mr. Myers in such a brutal fashion…they know their way around knives, that's for sure. They missed the carotid artery by a half inch, keeping him alive…

DEWEY: Why does that make him a pro?

ERIC: It means that he was alive when the killer began to disembowel him.

THOMAS: He was hanging there…alive?

ERIC: From what I can gather, he was alive up until the removal of the major organs.

THOMAS: How the hell didn't anybody hear this?

ERIC: From the contusions around the mouth, I'm guessing he was gagged…then held against the wall, and…

_*Eric simulates a stabbing motion, and Emily looks away in disgust.*_

ERIC: …you can figure out the rest.

DEWEY: Can you tell me whether it was the same killer from Hollywood?

ERIC: I'm taking the body back to the local morgue…I'm having Sabrina sent down. When she arrives, I'll be able to tell you.

DEWEY: And when will she be here?

ERIC: In a few hours; so we have a bit of time to kill.

DEWEY: Come back to the house with us; it'll be safer to be with us than to be…

_*Dewey spots Drew approaching the students, and he frowns.*_

DEWEY: Excuse me.

_*Drew, smiling, approaches Daisy with Draco in toe, holding the camera to his shoulder.*_

DREW: Excuse me young lady, could I have a few minutes of your time for an interview?

_*Daisy spins around, and smiles when she see's the camera.*_

DAISY: Oh…you want to interview me?

DREW: Just giving the audience what they want to see…isn't that right, Draco?

_*Draco looks around the camera and smiles at Daisy, who blushes. Jamal looks unimpressed.*_

DRACO: That's right, boss.

DREW: Can you tell us what happened here, miss?

DAISY: Oh…well, I was walking with my 'friend' _Emily Carroll_…

DREW: …Emily Carroll?

DAISY: Yeah, she's right over…

_*Daisy points towards Emily, and Drew and Draco do not hesitate. They hurry over towards her, leaving Daisy looking unimpressed.*_

DAISY: Hey!

DRACO: What's so special about Emily Carroll?

DREW: What's so special about Emily _Carroll_? She's the key to this whole story, Draco. We crack her, we crack the case…the trophy case.

_*As they are approaching, Dewey stands directly in his way and blocks Drew.*_

DEWEY: What the hell are _you _doing here?

DREW: I follow the stories, Mr. Riley…wherever you do. Enjoy your flight?

DEWEY: Very funny.

DREW: If you'll excuse me, I have to…

DEWEY: You're not going anywhere near that girl, you hear me?

DREW: The world deserves to hear the truth, Mr. Riley.

DEWEY: And what do you think that is?

DREW (lowering voice): She knows something…you know it as well as I do.

DEWEY: She's just a kid…leave…her alone.

DEWEY: Or what?

_*Dewey turns around, and grabs Emily by the arm; leading her away with Thomas in toe.*_

DREW (yelling): You can't avoid me forever! I'm on the same list as you!

_*Around the corner, Dewey leads Emily and puts her into his car.*_

DEWEY: Wait here; I'm going to get your friends. We're waiting this out together, OK?

_*Emily nods, and Dewey turns to Thomas.*_

DEWEY: Watch her like a hawk. If Drew Thompson comes within eyeshot, I give you permission to shoot him.

THOMAS (laughing): I'll do worse than that.

DEWEY: Where's Eric?

THOMAS: He said he had work to do at the morgue to prepare for Sabrina.

DEWEY: He shouldn't be alone…

THOMAS: Exactly what I told him!

_*Dewey looks over at Drew, who is giving his report in front of the building. Behind him, some local kids are running around, screaming and making faces in an attempt to get on TV.*_

DEWEY: Why do I get the feeling nobody is taking this seriously?

THOMAS: Because they haven't been through it.

DEWEY: Not yet.

END SCENE


	14. Scene Thirteen: Dust to Dust

**SCENE THIRTEEN: DUST TO DUST**

INT. KIRBY'S HOUSE – EVENING

_*The students all sit around in Kirby's living room, scared but bored at the same time. The sun is setting outside; with Thomas patrolling the garden with Kirby.*_

JAMAL: Can you believe that? Gutted alive…that'd suck major balls.

VIOLET (scared): Any one of us might be next!

DAISY: Yeah, so much for killing off people who went to the execution…

EMILY: M…maybe if you hadn't p…p…put the mask on, you wouldn't be a t…target.

DAISY: Geez…didn't know a harmless little prank would actually hurt anyone.

VIOLET: Where was Luke today?

EMILY: How should I…I know.

_*The three look at Emily and raise their eyebrows.*_

EMILY: No way.

DAISY: He has threatened to kill me on several occasions.

JAMAL: He's a weird guy…and it'd make sense, right? Kids get bullied at Columbine, they shoot up the school. Kid gets bullied here, he takes out some classmates.

EMILY: None of u…us are dead yet. And Luke wasn't in H…Hollywood, if you hadn't noticed.

DAISY (shrugging): Your brother needed help the first time.

EMILY: Luke wouldn't do i…it.

VIOLET: You 100% sure?

_*Emily glares at Violet as the door opens and Kirby walks in.*_

KIRBY: Hey, gang…how's it going?

DAISY: How do you think?

EMILY: You don't n…need to snap; she's trying to be n…nice.

KIRBY (warmly): Thanks, Em.

_*The two smile at each other; a real connection is finally being made between the two.*_

EMILY: W…what is it?

KIRBY: Oh…you have a visitor.

_*Kirby moves aside and Luke enters the room. The three shuffle back considerably.*_

LUKE: I had a shower just last week, you know…whats with the hate?

EMILY: Luke…I'm glad y…you're OK.

_*Emily hugs Luke, before detaching herself.*_

EMILY: Can w…we talk?

LUKE: Sure.

_*Emily leads Luke from the room, leaving Kirby alone with the students. There is an awkward silence.*_

KIRBY: You guys can feel free to stay here as long as you want; if there's anything I've learned; it's that being alone is a major no-no.

VIOLET: Thanks so much.

KIRBY: It's no problem…better to be alive together than dead alone, right?

_*There is another awkward silence.*_

KIRBY: Right…too soon for jokes.

DAISY: Tell me, Kirby…what was it like to date a killer?

_*Jamal looks confused at the question, and Kirby clears her throat. Suddenly, the sound of Sidney crying can be heard over the baby monitor in the room.*_

KIRBY: You know…I should go and…

_*A low singing suddenly comes from the monitor.*_

MONITOR: _Hush, little baby…don't say a word…poppa's gonna buy you a mockingbird…_

VIOLET: Who is that?

KIRBY (smiling): Dewey…he's really amazing with her.

_*The singing continues as Emily and Luke walk back into the room, some distance apart.*_

EMILY: W…what happens now?

KIRBY: We wait.

_*From outside the window, we see Dewey and Thomas standing outside having an animated conversation.*_

CUT TO – INT. MORGUE – NIGHT

_*Eric sits in front of two body bags, and smiles to himself as he slides the first one open. It is the remains of Dr. Myers. He smiles wider as he slides open the second bag, revealing Sabrina's body. He is interrupted by his phone ringing; he looks at it in annoyance. The Caller ID shows 'Dwight Riley'. He hangs up the phone.*_

ERIC: …not while I'm working, Mr. Riley…

_*Eric stands up and works the bodies out of the bags until they both lay naked on the steel tables. Eric grabs his tape recorder and begins to take notes.*_

ERIC (progressively getting faster): Frederick Myers…39…Caucasian male. Multiple stab wounds to the chest and throat…a majority of internal organs removed from the body…hunting knife used, no doubt…compare that to Sabrina Riley…28…Caucasian female. Stab wounds to the front…piercing multiple arteries and internal organs…bled out in seconds…weapon used…weapon used…

_*Eric narrows his eyes, and compares the wounds again. He smiles to himself.*_

ERIC: Very interesting indeed. Very…

_*Eric leans in towards Sabrina, and smells her face. His eyes roll back into his head with pleasure. He takes out a small pendant and with a scalpel cuts a small piece of her hair. He shudders in desire as he places the hair into the pendant. He is about to close it when the sound of a closing door in the building scares him. He drops the pendant to the floor and spins around.*_

ERIC (to himself): _Damn it_…hello?

_*Eric looks back longingly at Sabrina and brushes her face, but exits the room. The corridor is dark and empty.*_

ERIC: Mr. Riley?

_*A sound from down the hall piques Eric's interest. He slowly makes his way towards said noise. He opens the door and enters. It appears to be some sort of lab, but there is nobody there. He closes the door and slowly makes his way back into the room, where the bodies of the two remain where they were.*_

ERIC: Now…where were we?

_*Eric begins to brush Sabrina's hair again when a drop hits his head. Annoyed, he looks back. He almost falls off his chair in shock. Myers' remains are tied to the ceiling, blood dropping downwards. Eric quickly turns to the second body, but he is too slow. Ghostface has thrown off the bag covering his face and using the pendant, is strangling Eric from behind.*_

ERIC (struggling to breathe): Asphyxiation…is not…the way I wish…to…_die_…

_*Eric grabs the scalpel from the table and swings back, lodging it into Ghostface's leg. He let's go, and Eric takes the chance to flee from the room. He bursts into the corridor, and takes a moment to regain his composure; a moment too long. Ghostface bursts after him and knocks him to the floor, swishing a knife over Eric's head. Eric begins to run down the corridor and throws a loose box back at Ghostface, who is knocked off his feet. Eric jumps into the nearest room and closes the door, looking for somewhere to hide. The room appears to be a crematorium, with a large coffin in the middle on a conveyer belt.*_

ERIC (shaking his head): …cremation…what a…waste.

_*Eric ducks behind a cabinet as the door swings open and the sound of footsteps are heard. The steps do a circle of the room and sound like they are about to leave.*_

ERIC: That's right…just a few more steps…

_*The silence is broken as Eric's phone rings; the Caller ID again shows 'Dwight Riley'.*_

ERIC: That's why I work _alone_.

_*The footsteps stop, and Eric takes the initiative. He jumps up and hurls his phone straight at Ghostface, who dodges it with ease. He tries to muscle his way towards the door, but Ghostface is too quick; he eases his knife into Eric's chest. To his shock, Eric does not scream, but rather smiles.*_

ERIC: …you know…I don't know why people are so afraid of death…

_*Ghostface keeps the knife in Eric's chest and walks him backwards, towards the empty coffin.*_

ERIC: …something so inevitable…something which connects us all…_beautiful_…don't you think?

_*Ghostface holds Eric over the coffin, and mockingly nods before shoving him backwards into it and slams the lid closes, locking it.*_

ERIC (to himself, dying): …this…I like…this…is peaceful…

_*Ghostface walks to a control panel, and flicks a switch. The coffin gently begins to move towards a hole in the wall. The hole begins to brighten as the fire begins to burn hotter, and hotter…inside the coffin, Eric begins to sweat as the flames begin to lick at the sides of the coffin. His skin begins to boil, and he cries out in pain.*_

ERIC (screaming): Not this! No! No!

_*Ghostface stands in the room as the coffin leaves the room on the belt and is completely consumed by the flames. Eric's screams can be heard as Ghostface picks up Eric's phone and leaves the room as quickly as possible.*_

END SCENE


	15. Scene Fourteen: House Call

**SCENE FOURTEEN: HOUSE CALL**

INT. KIRBY'S HOUSE – NIGHT

_*The scene begins at Kirby's house; Emily is sitting in her room by herself on her bed. The door opens and Dewey walks in.*_

DEWEY: Hey…what are you doing in here by yourself?

_*Emily does not respond.*_

DEWEY: You need to be around your friends, Em.

_*Emily looks at him with sad eyes.*_

EMILY: B…but what if it's one of t…them?

_*Dewey sits next to Emily on the bed.*_

DEWEY: I promise you…nobody is going to hurt you. You trust me, right?

EMILY: I…I…I trusted h…_him_.

DEWEY: _Him_?

_*To Dewey's shock, Emily begins to cry. He grabs her and holds her close.*_

DEWEY: Hey…hey…it's OK. By him…do you mean…

EMILY: He was the only p…person who ever l…loved me….and he's gone forever.

DEWEY: That is not true!

EMILY: I s…saw your face when I came h…here…and K…Kirby's.

DEWEY: That was at first! Look at the progress you're making with Dr…well, look at the progress you've made. You're going to college…you've got friends…

EMILY: They aren't even my f…friends.

DEWEY: And I'm damn proud of you…and I love you, sport.

_*Dewey kisses Emily's forehead.*_

DEWEY (coughing awkwardly): You know; when Gale died…

_*A guilty look shoots across Emily's face at the mention of Gale's death.*_

DEWEY: …I thought the fatherhood game was off the table for me. Sabrina was never interested in starting a family…but with you, and Kirby…and Sidney…things finally feel right.

EMILY: How can it f…feel right when everything is so fucked up?

DEWEY (smiling): Because I have faith.

EMILY: Since when are you r…religious?

_*Dewey pats his gun and smiles.*_

DEWEY: I have faith that whoever is doing this isn't half as tough as me. There is no way that he is getting anywhere near…

_*Suddenly, a rock flies through the window and smashes the glass; sending it spraying in all directions. Dewey yells and grabs Emily, rolling both of them off the bed. There is silence, and Dewey crawls out from the bed and grabs the rock, attached to which is a note. He unwraps it and reads it.*_

DEWEY (reading): _PLUG IN YOUR DAMN PHONE._

_*Dewey grabs Emily by the hand and leads her from the room.*_

DEWEY (yelling): Amy? Amy!

CUT TO – EXT. STREETS – NEWS VAN

_*Parked further up the street from Kirby's house is a news van, with Drew and Draco sitting in the van. They hear the smashing window; Drew jumps and Draco laughs.*_

DREW (spooked): What the hell was that?

DRACO: Scared of a bit of action, boss?

DREW: _I'm not scared of anything_.

DRACO: Could have fooled me.

DREW (eyes narrowed): You think this job is easy? I put my sweet behind on the line for my viewers' day in, day out!

DRACO: Please; we all know the cameramen do they hard work. Besides, statistically, I'm a hell of a lot braver than you.

DREW: Oh? How do you figure, kid?

DRACO: The cameraman bought it in the first _Stab_…it took until the freakin' tenth movie for Gale Weathers to bite it.

_*Draco begins to rummage behind the seat, and pulls out one of his cameras.*_

DREW: What are you doing?

DRACO: Please tell me you aren't going to stop me from investigating said mysterious noise in the dark.

DREW: Aren't there rules about that kind of thing?

DRACO: I don't give a damn about rules, boss. That's how you get the big bucks…you in?

DREW (shifting nervously): No…I'm fine here, thanks.

DRACO (shrugging): Your funeral.

_*Draco winks, and jumps out of the van. He runs towards Kirby's house while turning his camera on. Drew locks the door, and slumps down onto the seat; out of sight. Draco slinks into the bushes near Kirby's house and turns the camera on himself.*_

DRACO (to camera): Ladies and gentlemen…for the first time, this is Draco Mallar; reporting live. I am currently at the house of infamous survivor Kirby Reed's house…and there is a killer outside, somewhere near me…oh my God…

_*Draco swings the camera towards a tree, but there is nobody there. He swings it back upon himself, laughing.*_

DRACO (winking): Gotcha. Ooh, what do we have here?

_*Draco moves closer to the house, and turns the camera onto the kitchen window. Dewey and Thomas seem to be having an argument.*_

DEWEY (muffled): What the hell do you mean they've gone?

THOMAS: They wanted to leave! And to be honest, I thought the idea had merit!

DEWEY (yelling): How could sending them out there have merit? They're kids!

THOMAS: Which is exactly my point…if you'll just hear me out…

DEWEY: Hear you out? Amy, what is this all about?

_*Thomas lowers her voice in response, which the camera can not pick up. Draco turns the camera back upon himself, and raises his eyebrows.*_

DRACO: Bitches, huh? Tell you one thing, America…can't _live _with them, can't _live _without…

_*Draco stops midsentence as he looks at the camera screen; Ghostface is standing right behind him. Draco looks back at the camera, terrified.*_

DRACO: We'll be right back after these messages.

_*Ghostface lunges at Draco, who jumps out of the way and yells. In the kitchen, Dewey and Thomas turn and see the fracas. They begin to run to the front door as Ghostface continues to chase Draco around the lawn.*_

DRACO: Help! Help!

_*Ghostface lunges at him again but he manages to swing the camera around and whack him hard, sending him sprawling to the ground. Ghostface responds by grabbing Draco's ankles and hurling him to the ground, and he stabs out; getting Draco in the leg. The door flies open and Dewey jumps out, shooting at Ghostface. He manages to make it around the corner and runs into the nearby backyard; Dewey follows him.*_

THOMAS: Dewey! Come back!

_*Thomas shakes her head and rushes to Draco, who is holding his leg.*_

THOMAS: Quick, come inside.

DRACO (gritted teeth): No argument there. Can I just grab my…

_*Draco points at his camera; Thomas frowns and begins to help him inside.*_

THOMAS: You've got to be kidding.

_*Thomas helps Draco to the couch, and then rushes back outside. She yells out as she exits to Kirby, who is standing in the living room holding Sidney. Emily watches from the doorway, curious.*_

THOMAS: Look after him!

_*Thomas leaves. Kirby rushes to Draco and examines his wound.*_

KIRBY: Are you OK?

DRACO: Just a flesh wound…I've had worse.

_*Draco laughs, Kirby does not respond.*_

DRACO: OK, too soon for jokes…I'm Draco.

KIRBY (snorting): Harry Potter fan much?

_*They are interrupted by the doorbell.*_

KIRBY: Hello? Dewey? Amy?

_*There is no answer. Kirby puts Sidney down on the couch next to Draco, who smiles and grimaces in pain afterwards. Kirby grabs a baseball bat from the corridor and holds it ready.*_

KIRBY: Who is it?

EMILY: K…Kirby, don't!

KIRBY: It's OK, kid. I've been through this before.

_*Kirby unlocks the door, and swings it open quickly. The Ghostface mask is staring at her, and Kirby swings hard, just missing the person who falls down. It is Violet, holding the mask, on the floor in shock.*_

KIRBY: You mother…

VIOLET (screaming): Aah!

EMILY: K…Kirby, don't!

VIOLET: I…I came back. I felt safer here…please, don't hit me!

_*Emily rushes over and takes the bat out of Kirby's hand, and helps Violet to her feet. Dewey and Thomas rush to the door, out of breath.*_

THOMAS: He got away.

DEWEY: …again.

EMILY: N…not all of him.

_*Emily holds up the mask.*_

EMILY: M…maybe we should put the phone b…back in.

END SCENE


	16. Scene Fifteen: Day Planner

**SCENE FIFTEEN: DAY PLANNER**

EXT. KIRBY'S HOUSE - MORNING

_*The scene begins at Kirby's house, with Dewey sitting at the kitchen table sipping a coffee. Thomas walks in, somewhat sheepishly, and sits at the table opposite him.*_

THOMAS: Morning.

_*Dewey grunts, and looks away.*_

THOMAS: Any word from Eric yet?

_*Dewey shakes his head.*_

THOMAS: Still giving me the silent treatment, Dewey?

DEWEY: What you did last night was irresponsible, Amy.

THOMAS: Kirby agreed with me!

DEWEY: Of course she did! It's every Mother's prerogative to look after her children.

THOMAS: Having Sidney here changes things…you know it does. The more we can do to make sure the killer isn't near her, the better.

_*The sound of Sidney crying can be heard from somewhere else in the house.*_

THOMAS: I know you don't want anybody else getting hurt; that's why we're going to catch him. OK?

DEWEY: We don't even have any leads.

THOMAS: We've got all we need – a list of possible victims. We keep an eye on them, and then we can nab him.

DEWEY: I've never been a big fan of using people as bait.

THOMAS: Don't you trust me?

_*Dewey looks across at Amy, and his face softens.*_

DEWEY: With all my heart.

_*There is an elongated silence; there is clearly some chemistry between the two.*_

THOMAS: We just need to figure out where he's going to strike.

_*The scene shifts to Emily's bedroom, she is sitting on her bed looking out the window as Violet is clearing up her makeshift bed on the floor. The bedroom window has been roughly boarded up; but the sun is shining through several other windows in the room.*_

VIOLET: It's not a nice feeling, you know.

EMILY: What is?

VIOLET: Waking up knowing it might be your last day on Earth.

EMILY: I…I like waking up l…like that. Means you have t…to try to make the most of what you've got l…l…left…before it's gone.

_*Violet jumps on the bed, and looks at Emily.*_

VIOLET: Daisy thinks it's you.

EMILY (rolling eyes): No surprise there.

VIOLET: You'd tell me if it was you…wouldn't you, Em?

EMILY (grinning): There's a l…lot you've got to learn, V…Violet.

VIOLET: So it isn't you?

EMILY: Would you b…be alive if it was?

_*Violet goes to speak, but then thinks better of it. She walks to one of the windows and looks out.*_

VIOLET: Have you ever wondered what it'd be like to…

EMILY: T…to what?

VIOLET: …to be a killer?

_*Violet keeps her back turned; her voice is a little lower than normal.*_

EMILY: W…what do you mean?

VIOLET: Imagine not having to be scared…knowing that unless you got caught, you weren't in any danger…kinda comforting, don't you think?

EMILY: If by c…comforting you mean w…w…weird. Why would you t…think that?

VIOLET: Just curious, that's all.

EMILY: Yeah, well…c…curiosity killed the cat.

_*Violet, still looking out the window, suddenly jumps backwards and yells, falling to the floor. Looking out the window, Emily is surprised to see Luke standing there, tapping on the window.*_

LUKE: Hey! Let me in!

_*Emily walks across and opens the window, and Luke climbs in.*_

EMILY: You have heard of a d…door, right?

LUKE (winking): They all do it in the movies.

VIOLET: Ooh! Very _Dawson's Creek_.

EMILY: V…very _Billy Loomis_.

LUKE: We went over this last night, didn't we? I'm the obvious red herring…I'm not the killer.

VIOLET (nervously): Then who is?

LUKE: We find out tonight, don't we?

EMILY: W…what the hell does t…that mean?

LUKE: Don't you remember? Big game on tonight…and last time I checked, prime target number one is starting quarterback. Not to mention prime target number two is head cheerleader.

VIOLET: Doesn't mean he's going to be there tonight, does it?

LUKE (grinning): Tell me; what's your favourite scary movie, Violet?

VIOLET: Mum won't let me watch them.

LUKE: My point exactly. Look, whether or not he gets them at the game is inconsequential. After those meatheads throw each other around all night there is bound to be a…

EMILY: Party.

LUKE: …at which, there will _definitely _be three things; beer, tits, and a killer with a big ass knife.

EMILY: So what? You came over to g…give us a preview of tonight's s…s…synopsis?

LUKE: Why give you a preview when we could go to the real thing?

VIOLET (squeaking): To the game? Are you insane?

LUKE: Look, the way I see it…we kill two birds with one stone…

_*Violet looks horrified at the word 'kill'.*_

LUKE: Sorry, poor choice of words.

VIOLET: I'm not going…

_*Violet's phone beeps, she has a message from Daisy.*_

VIOLET: …even if Daisy wants me to.

LUKE: First of all, not going is basically an admission of guilt. Are you the killer, Violet?

VIOLET: No!

LUKE: Sweet, then you're in. Anyway, the Officer last night was right…as long as we're here, that kid in there is in the crosshairs. Em, do you really think that's fair on Kirby?

_*Emily looks out the window in thought, but shakes her head in agreement.*_

EMILY: He's r…right.

LUKE: Damn straight I am.

VIOLET: I'm not going to the game just to get slaughtered.

LUKE: Well, not _just _to get slaughtered…you can watch the game and enjoy your last ever hotdog too, if you want.

VIOLET: My last hotdog!

EMILY: S…stop scaring her, Luke.

_*Emily grabs Violet's shaking hand.*_

EMILY: I won't l…let anything happen to you. But I can't l…let anything happen to Sidney either…or J…Jamal and Daisy.

LUKE: Meh…can take or leave those two.

_*Emily shoots Luke a glare, and he grins.*_

VIOLET: OK.

EMILY: When do we l…leave.

LUKE: Meet me at College at 5…game starts not long afterwards…then it really begins.

EMILY: Should I t…tell Dewey?

LUKE: He won't let you go…sneak out. I'll make sure we're safe, don't worry.

_*Luke heads for the window again, and jumps out.*_

LUKE: But make sure you're ready.

VIOLET: Ready for what?

LUKE (eyes shimmering): The night of your lives.

END SCENE


	17. Scene Sixteen: Sneak Out

**SCENE SIXTEEN: SNEAK OUT**

EXT. KIRBY'S HOUSE - AFTERNOON

_*The scene begins outside Kirby's house, with Drew leaning against his van. Draco walks around the side with a notable limp.*_

DREW: You'd better hope that limp doesn't cost me my story tonight.

DRACO: Don't need to worry about me; I can take care of myself.

DREW (snorting): Evidently. What do we have?

_*Draco pulls a small device out of his pocket, presumably a listening device.*_

DRACO: Looks like the kids are heading to College tonight; big football game. Reckon he's going to strike there.

DREW: How can they be so sure?

DRACO (shrugging): I dunno. If I had to guess, it'd be…

DREW: …one of them knows who the killer is…

DRACO: I was gonna say one of them is the killer.

DREW: Only one way to find out; _we're going to the game_.

DRACO: Sure that's a good idea? I was stabbed last night, if you didn't remember.

DREW: A bit of blood never hurt anyone…turning our backs on the biggest story of the year? Now, that would be fucking murder.

DRACO: Only on the provision that I'm not the only one willing to leave the van tonight.

DREW: You're the cameraman, remember? You'll do what I say.

_*Drew walks around the van, and Draco slaps his forehead in disgust.*_

DRACO (to himself): I am literally going to kill you.

_*Draco looks up to the house and spots Kirby through the window. He smiles to himself and walks away, whistling.*_

CUT TO – INT. KIRBY'S HOUSE

_*Emily makes her way through the empty house towards the front door. The coast seems to be clear when Kirby steps out, blocking her path. She is feeding Sidney.*_

KIRBY: And where do you think you're going?

EMILY: Y…You know the answer to that.

KIRBY: You know you don't have to do this.

EMILY (nodding at Sidney): You k…know I do.

KIRBY: I don't want you putting yourself in danger, Em.

EMILY: L…Look at her. I don't have a choice.

_*Sidney squeals happily in Kirby's hands.*_

EMILY: Amy's right…if w…we're out there, he'll l…l…leave her alone.

KIRBY: I just don't want to lose you.

EMILY: You won't.

_*Emily moves past Kirby and opens the door. Kirby hugs Sidney and begins to sob. Emily turns around with a passive look on her face.*_

KIRBY (crying): I've b…been meaning to tell you something.

EMILY: What?

KIRBY: I'm sorry for what we did to Adam.

_*Emily looks away at the name.*_

KIRBY: What we did…we didn't even think about who we could have been hurting. All we could think about was revenge…for Gale, for Michelle, for my Dad…

_*Kirby's crying gets worse; Emily steps forward and brushes her hair back.*_

KIRBY: …we never even thought of what it would do to you.

EMILY: It's OK.

KIRBY: But it shouldn't be! You should be angry!

EMILY: I w…was.

KIRBY: Then what made you come here?

EMILY: I thought if I…I didn't get help I'd…

KIRBY: You'd what?

EMILY: End up a k…killer like h…h…him.

KIRBY: Oh, Em…

_*Kirby hugs Emily, and the two cry together. Sidney stares at the two, confused.*_

KIRBY: You know he wasn't all bad, right?

EMILY: It's easy to f…f…forget sometimes.

KIRBY: Because the truth is, _I miss him too_.

EMILY: Really?

KIRBY: When I met him in Woodsboro…he was the sweetest, funniest, most amazing person I had ever met. I knew he was the one…sometimes I still think he was. How do you move on from that, you know?

EMILY: Y…You don't. But you make do w…with what's left.

_*Kirby nods and smiles. Emily backs away towards the door.*_

EMILY: Don't t…tell Dewey.

KIRBY: I won't…but you know it won't take long for him to realise; he's sharper than he looks.

EMILY: I don't w…want him coming after us. His l…lucks bound to run out s…s…soon.

_*Kirby peers around the corner; Dewey and Thomas are talking near the back of the house.*_

KIRBY: Who knows…maybe it's about to turn.

_*Kirby turns around, and Emily is gone.*_

KIRBY (kissing Sidney): Thank you, Emily.

END SCENE


	18. Scene Seventeen: JAMAMAL

**SCENE SEVENTEEN: J-A-M-A-M-A-L**

EXT. COLLEGE FOOTBALL FIELD – EVENING

_*The scene begins as the sun begins to set on a large College football field, with a large grandstand slowly filling up with spectators. On the field, Jamal is warming up with his teammates, throwing passes with ease to running players. On the sideline, Daisy is dressed in full cheerleaders outfit leading her girls in spirited chants. In the grandstand, two talent scouts sit patiently with clipboards.*_

DAISY: The quarter-back is bananas…J-A-M-A-M-A-L!

_*Off to the side, we see Emily walk to the side of the grandstand, where she meets Luke.*_

LUKE: So you got out OK?

EMILY: No problem.

LUKE (smirking): Do you reckon she knows she's spelling her own boyfriends name wrong? Honestly, what a stupid bitch.

EMILY (rolling eyes): B…Bigger fish, Luke.

DAISY: It's called rhythm, you fuck rag.

_*Emily and Luke spin around; Daisy is standing behind them.*_

DAISY: What the hell are you two doing here? Last time I checked, College spirit wasn't on your list of priorities.

EMILY: N…No…but staying alive is.

DAISY: What the hell does that mean? Like anybody is going to be able to kill me with so many people everywhere…and all their eyes on _me_, of course.

LUKE: Ever heard of Randy Meeks?

DAISY: Ever heard of _fucking off_? This is my big night, not yours!

LUKE: I think you mean _Jamal's_ big night.

DAISY (shrugging): Whatever. And where's Violet? Don't tell me you got her killed as well.

_*Emily takes out her phone, there are no messages.*_

EMILY: I…I don't know where she is.

LUKE: It's OK; she's meeting us here soon.

DAISY: If you two are here just to fuck tonight up for us, then I want you to leave…now.

LUKE: You really care about this stupid game right now?

DAISY: It's not a game…it's our future, nerd.

LUKE: You won't have much of a future left if you're dead.

_*Daisy walks up close to Luke as if it hit him. Emily tries to step in between the two.*_

DAISY: Was that a threat?

LUKE: It's called common sense. You don't get the finale vibe about tonight like I do?

_*The two are interrupted by a siren, with the warming up players running off the field for final preparations. A few of the cheerleaders begin to wave Daisy over.*_

JAMAL (running off): Wish me luck, baby!

DAISY: You don't need it!

JAMAL (winking): I know…hey, nerds! Cheer loud for the big dog, aiit?

_*Jamal runs out of view and Luke rolls his eyes. Daisy moves away from the two towards her friends.*_

EMILY: D…Daisy…it's OK to be s…scared.

_*Daisy slows down, but doesn't turn around. She runs out and joins the cheerleaders, who begin to form up near where the players run onto the ground.*_

LUKE: I don't know why you bother.

EMILY: If n…nobody had bothered with me, who k…k…knows where I'd be now.

CUT TO – INT. KIRBY'S HOUSE – NIGHT

_*The sun has gone down and night has set in. Back at Kirby's house, Dewey is walking towards Emily's room when he bumps into Kirby, who feigns surprise.*_

KIRBY: Dewey!

DEWEY: Sorry, Kirby. Excuse me…

_*Dewey tries to get past Kirby, but she blocks his path.*_

KIRBY: Where are you going?

DEWEY: I'm cooking my famous spaghetti and meatballs…I thought I'd see if Em wanted to help me with the sauce.

_*Dewey tries to get around Kirby, but she blocks him off again.*_

DEWEY: Kirby, I don't have time for…

KIRBY: You don't want to see Emily right now.

DEWEY: Why? What's wrong?

KIRBY: It's…complicated.

DEWEY: Is she alright?

KIRBY: In a manner of speaking…

DEWEY: What does that mean?

KIRBY: Look, Dewey…when a girl reaches a certain age, her body changes…develops…and, once a month…

_*Kirby nods her head suggestively. The look of disgust on Dewey's face says it all.*_

DEWEY: Oh…I see…well…

KIRBY: Trust me; you don't want to be in there right now. I'll take some in to her when you're done, if you'd like…

DEWEY: Yes…of course…

_*Dewey hurries off to get the dinner ready. Kirby rubs her stomach hungrily.*_

KIRBY: Oh, and Dewey?

DEWEY: Yeah?

KIRBY: Some chocolate always helps.

_*Dewey rushes off, and Kirby grins. A shadow passes by one of the windows, but Kirby does not notice.*_

CUT TO – EXT. COLLEGE FOOTBALL FIELD – NIGHT

_*The floodlights are on, illuminating the entire field. The grandstand is full, with Luke and Emily sitting in the middle. Daisy and the other cheerleaders are lined up, ready to cheer the players onto the ground. The crowd roars as the PA bursts into life.*_

PA: Let's all give a big, hometown roar for your Sabre Tooth Tigers!

_*The crowd roars louder as the players begin to run out, waving at the crowd and soaking up the atmosphere. Jamal does not seem to be among them.*_

LUKE: Where is he?

_*Emily shrugs. She leans back, revealing Violet, who is now sitting in the empty seat to Emily's right.*_

EMILY: J…Jesus!

VIOLET: Hi. Sorry I'm late…I had some stuff to do.

LUKE (sarcastically): Lucky you made it…wouldn't want to miss the show.

PA: And…now presenting…your local hero…starting quarterback and future NFL star…number 44…Jamal Wayans!

_*The crowd roars it's loudest as Jamal runs out by himself; but he looks oddly composed, keeping to himself as he jogs out onto the field.*_

DAISY (yelling): Go babe! I love you!

_*The opposing team runs out to the boos and jeers of the fans. Both teams walk out to the middle of the field and get into position to start the game.*_

LUKE (to himself): Final act kicks off in five…four…three…two…one…

_*The ball flies into the air; the game is away.*_

LUKE (whispering): And we're off.

END SCENE


	19. Scene Eighteen: Don't Open The Door

**SCENE EIGHTEEN: DON'T OPEN THE DOOR**

EXT. COLLEGE FOOTBALL FIELD – NIGHT

_*The scene begins with the game starting. Jamal is dominating; he is clearly the best player on the field. However, the other team is strong, and it is a close game. The crowd is very loud and passionate. Emily looks down towards the side of the grandstand; a figure ducks behind as soon as she looks. Emily stands up and begins to make her way down towards the ground.*_

VIOLET (nervous): Where are you going?

EMILY: I'll be r…right back.

LUKE: Rookie mistake.

_*Emily rolls her eyes and heads down towards the side of the grandstand.*_

CUT TO – INT. KIRBY'S HOUSE

_*Kirby, Sidney, Thomas and Dewey sit in the living room. The news is on TV, with a delayed report from Drew Thompson taking place.*_

[DREW]: …Myers, doctor to the sister of the last known Ghostface killer Adam Carroll, Emily…

DEWEY: Funny how he shows up wherever blood is spilt.

THOMAS: That's his job…just as much as mine.

KIRBY: You don't think it's him…do you?

DEWEY: …I don't know what to think anymore.

KIRBY: I guess in some ways it would make sense.

THOMAS: What do you mean?

KIRBY: Well, the reporter hasn't even been the killer before…not a real reporter, anyway…it'd break new ground.

DEWEY: Break new ground?

KIRBY: Even I can admit this killer is pretty ballsy. I mean, killing Sabrina in front of everyone? That's new.

DEWEY (rubbing forehead): Who knows how these sickos minds work, Kirby…

KIRBY: I'm serious, Dewey! Charlie and Jill introduced filming the murders…maybe this guy is upping the ante.

THOMAS: And why would he want to do that?

KIRBY (shrugging): I guess audiences just expect more…after a while, generic slasher films get tired and old.

DEWEY: As tired and old as this conversation? You sound like Randy!

KIRBY: I'm just trying to help!

DEWEY: You can help by changing the subject…the last thing Emily needs is…

_*Dewey changes the channel. To his surprise, the College football game is being broadcast on one of the smaller stations.*_

[COMMENTATOR]: And you'd have to say, based on what we've seen so far tonight, Jamal Wayans has a _long future_ ahead of him.

DEWEY: Hey, isn't that Emily's College?

KIRBY: Maybe you should change the…

DEWEY: Ha! Look at that…half an hour delayed…no respect for local viewers…

KIRBY: Dewey, turn off the…

DEWEY: …wait.

_*The camera zooms in on the crowd; Emily, Luke and Violet are all sitting in the crowd, looking around nervously. Luke seems to be enjoying himself. Dewey turns to Kirby in anger.*_

DEWEY: Kirby! What the hell?

KIRBY: I can explain!

DEWEY: I thought she was…

KIRBY: It was her idea! She wanted Sidney to be safe!

DEWEY: Of course she does…we all do! But I want her to be safe as well!

_*Dewey jumps up and grabs his gun, sliding it into his pocket. He hurries to the door.*_

THOMAS: You can't go! It's too dangerous!

DEWEY: I'm not leaving Emily out there with _him_! Stay here with Kirby and Sidney…don't open the door for _anyone_!

KIRBY: I'm sorry!

DEWEY (shaking head): …you're heart was in the right place, Kirby. I just hope Emily's is still as well.

_*Dewey hurries out of the house, and slams the door shut. The sound of a car door slamming can be heard. Thomas and Kirby sit back down, sighing.*_

KIRBY (looking at Sidney): I suddenly realise why no horror writers put babies in their films. It makes things too fucking complicated…

THOMAS: Hey…it'll be OK! Dewey's been through this a million times.

_*There is a knock at the door.*_

THOMAS (rolling eyes): Doesn't mean he stops forgetting his keys, though.

_*Thomas stands and walks to answer the door. Just as she is turning the knob, Kirby looks outside. Dewey's car is gone.*_

KIRBY (yelling): No! Don't open the…

_*Kirby is too late; Thomas swings the door open, and Ghostface strikes. He jumps forward and plunges his knife straight into Thomas' chest. She cries out in pain, and holds the wound as Ghostface takes out the knife. She falls to the floor and remains silent.*_

KIRBY (screaming): Amy!

_*Ghostface looks up, straight at Kirby. She grabs Sidney and holds her tight to her chest. Ghostface stands tall and holds his knife up, taunting her.*_

KIRBY: Not my daughter, you bitch!

_*Ghostface begins to run at Kirby, who ducks into the nearest bedroom and slams the door closed. Expecting the door to be smashed down, she puts Sidney on the bed and presses against the door. But the contact does not come.*_

KIRBY: Come on…come on…

_*Nothing happens. In a rush of bravery, Kirby slowly opens the door and looks out; Ghostface is gone.*_

KIRBY: _Coward_.

_*Kirby glances at the television, where the game is still on. The camera zooms in on Jamal, and then towards Daisy. Kirby hurries and grabs Sidney off the bed, and makes her way carefully towards the front door.*_

KIRBY (to Sidney): If we're not safe here, Sid…we're not safe anywhere. Unless…

_*Passing Thomas, she is annoyed to notice her gun has been taken.*_

KIRBY (to Sidney): Damn. We'll be safer with Uncle Dewey, won't we? Yes, we will.

_*Kirby moves out of the house and closes the door. The door next to the bedroom opens, and Ghostface walks into the house. He looks at the game on television, and wipes his knife clean.*_

END SCENE


	20. Scene Nineteen: Game Over

**SCENE NINETEEN: GAME OVER**

EXT. COLLEGE FOOTBALL FIELD – NIGHT

_*The scene begins with Dewey pulling his car up into the carpark, and rushing towards the stadium. As he rushes in, his eyes shoot towards the scoreboard. The SABRE TOOTH TIGERS are down by 3 with only seconds left on the clock. Out in the middle, Jamal has his teammates in a huddle; taking occasional glances up towards the stand where both Daisy and the scouts sit.*_

JAMAL: This is it, guys…all the fucking work we put in all year; it won't come down to shit unless we get this right in the next ten seconds.

PLAYER: Come on, boys!

JAMAL: I want you to leave everything you have out there…I want you to play like your _lives depend on_ getting that fucking ball over that line, OK?

PLAYER: Fuck yeah.

JAMAL: We'll go the 'Hammer-Time' play…Rocco, you block on the right, and watch that fat guy in number 15…he's been hammering me all night.

PLAYER: Yep.

JAMAL: Smitty, duck out to the left. Blake, go long…I'm getting this bloody ball to you if it kills me.

PLAYER: Got it.

JAMAL: Alright guys…all or nothing…break!

_*The players disperse and get into position for the play. Jamal looks nervously at the scouts, and then at Daisy, who is cheering loudly.*_

DAISY (yelling): Come on, Jamal! Woo!

_*Jamal blows a kiss her way, and she catches it. There seems to be somebody moving behind her, inside the seating structure, but Jamal can not see who it is. Shaking his head, he turns back to his teammates and gets into position. The players crouch down, and the game is ready to commence.*_

JAMAL (yelling): 'Hammer-time', blue, twenty one…

_*The ball is passed back to Jamal, who begins to run back looking for the pass. It is not open. He looks to the right, and then he sees it out of the corner of his eye. Inside the seating, behind Daisy, is Ghostface, about to grab her. Jamal stands frozen to the spot, horrified.*_

JAMAL (screaming): Daisy! Daisy! Behind you!

_*Daisy looks at Jamal, but can't hear him.*_

CHEERLEADER: What the hell is he doing?

DAISY (panicking): I don't know…Jamal, throw the fucking ball!

JAMAL (yelling): Daisy! Look out…

_*Jamal is crunched in a huge tackle, and is taken to the ground. He releases the ball, which is taken by an opposition player. To his disgust, he lies on the ground and watches as the opposition player runs it down the other end for a touchdown.*_

ANNOUNCER: Touch-down, Sharks!

_*The siren sounds to end the game. Jamal looks over to Daisy, who is still sitting there. Ghostface is gone.*_

ANNOUNCER: Oh, the Sharks win!

_*The crowd, silent, begin to leave the arena. Some begin to boo. The scouts are writing in their books, shaking their heads.*_

JAMAL (to self): No…no…no…

CROWD MEMBER (yelling): You fucking choker!

CROWD MEMBER: You're _dead_, Wayans!

CROWD MEMBER: Screw this place…let's get wasted!

_*Jamal looks at Daisy, who shakes her head and walks away. Jamal gets himself off the ground and runs up to her.*_

JAMAL: Baby, wait!

DAISY: Don't you 'baby' me…what the hell happened?

JAMAL: He was right behind you…he had a big ass knife! I saved your life!

DAISY (rolling eyes): Please…don't embarrass yourself.

JAMAL: Embarrass myself? I'm telling the truth!

DAISY: Stop making up excuses! We're through, loser.

_*Daisy walks away. Jamal throws his helmet on the ground in frustration.*_

JAMAL (in tears): Fine…fuck off, you bitch! Who the hell needs you anyway!

_*Dewey runs around the side of the grandstand, pushing through the crowd who are leaving the stadium.*_

DEWEY (yelling): Emily? Emily!

_*Dewey turns around and runs straight into Luke.*_

LUKE: Oh, Dewey!

DEWEY: It's Mr. Riley to you. Where's Emily?

LUKE: Dunno…she walked off a while ago. Missed a pretty fucking epic…

DEWEY: I don't care about the game! We've got to find her!

LUKE: She isn't answering her phone.

DEWEY: Probably turned it off…good way to avoid the calls.

LUKE: We should stick together, we can find her if we…

DEWEY: No…splitting up is quicker.

LUKE: Quicker way to _die_, maybe? Shit, has anyone here seen horror movies?

DEWEY: I'll take this way.

_*Dewey rushes off towards where Daisy was sitting. Luke rolls his eyes.*_

LUKE: Yeah, right. And I'll walk this way to an inevitable death, shall I?

_*Emily is behind the grandstand, watching the crowd disperse towards the College. She attempts to eavesdrop on the conversations the rowdy students are having as they pass.*_

STUDENT: …he'll never make the NFL now…what a douche…

STUDENT: …yeah man, killed in his own clinic! Heard he was gutted…

STUDENT: …that's her, there…his sister…they reckon she's involved…

STUDENT: Party on campus…going to be epic…who gives a shit if we lost, still a good enough reason to get plastered…stuff this place, we can tear it to shreds tonight…

_*Emily, hearing all she had to, turns back towards the Stadium. She spots Daisy, who is talking to Violet. She runs up to them.*_

EMILY: We've g…got to go into C…College.

DAISY: Um, we're having a conversation here!

VIOLET (wide-eyed): Why?

EMILY: Because that's where h…h…he will be.

DAISY: Then why the hell would we want to go there?

EMILY: B…Because this ends tonight. We need to find J…J…Jamal and Luke.

DAISY: _Fuck Jamal_.

VIOLET: That's not fair; he tried his best.

DAISY: Well, his 'best' wasn't good enough. Anyway, he'll be showering with his boy toys for half an hour. He can meet us there.

VIOLET: Should I text Luke, then?

EMILY: W…Why do you have L…Luke's number?

VIOLET (shrugging): I just do.

EMILY: Fine.

_*A student walks past with a large bottle of vodka, and passes it to Daisy.*_

STUDENT (walking past): Who is ready to party? Woo!

DAISY (smiling): I actually wouldn't mind getting a bit shit-faced, actually.

_*Daisy takes a swig, and grimaces. She passes the bottle back, and turns to Violet and Emily.*_

DAISY: Let's go…safety in numbers, right? No killer could ever get to us at _a party_.

_*Daisy begins to walk away and Emily smiles.*_

EMILY: Y…you're in for an s…surprise.

END SCENE


	21. Scene Twenty: Cometh The Shower

**SCENE TWENTY: COMETH THE SHOWER**

INT. FOOTBALL CHANGEROOMS

_*The scene begins in the football change rooms, where Jamal is sitting on the floor, head in his hands. The last few players are making their way out, and are not talking to him. When he is finally alone, he pulls himself up and makes his way towards his locker. He opens it, revealing pictures of him with Daisy; and one photo-shopped with him holding the Super Bowl. He begins to slam the locker open and shut as hard as he can.*_

JAMAL (yelling): Fuck it! Fuck it! No! Ahh!

_*He releases the door, and begins to strip off his clothes, breathing heavily. Suddenly, the change room door slams closed. The sounds of footsteps can be heard somewhere in the change rooms.*_

JAMAL: Who's there?

_*Jamal looks around the row of lockers, but he can not see who it is.*_

JAMAL: Stop fucking with me…I'm not in the mood!

_*Jamal begins to walk around, searching for the person. A dark figure moves behind him and rushes into the shower area, and begins to turn the hot taps on.*_

JAMAL: I swear to God…if this is your idea of a joke, Luke; you won't find it very funny when I get my hands on you.

_*Steam begins to form in the shower area and seeps out into the main area. The shower area is soon enveloped in the steam, making it impossible to see anything. Jamal makes his way back to his locker, and looks at the shower in surprise.*_

JAMAL: Anyone in there?

_*Jamal grabs his helmet from the floor and holds it ready to strike someone. He slowly makes his way into the steam.*_

JAMAL: I know you're there…and you just fucked up my future…so you know what? I don't give a shit…come at me, you freak.

_*The sound of metal on metal comes from deeper into the steam. Jamal lunges and hits out with his helmet, but he only hits the wall.*_

JAMAL: You quick bastard…

_*Ghostface lunges at Jamal from behind, and smacks his head straight into the wall. Jamal grunts and drops the helmet to the floor. Dazed, he turns around and swings at Ghostface, but he dodges him with ease.*_

JAMAL: You know who you're even trying to kill here?

_*Ghostface stabs at Jamal, but he dodges the stab and kicks up, kicking the knife out of Ghostface's hand and to the floor. Jamal is obviously an impressive athletic specimen.*_

JAMAL: Jamal…

_*Jamal hits Ghostface in the chest, who stumbles back towards the wall. Jamal walks closer to him and hits him again.*_

JAMAL: …fucking…Wayans!

_*Ghostface hits the wall with a thud, and Jamal grabs him by the collar, and lifts him off the ground. Jamal smiles madly.*_

JAMAL: Why don't we see who's under that mask, hey?

_*Jamal grabs the mask and begins to lift. Ghostface, however, has other ideas. Shooting his right arm out, he directs one of the shower heads straight at Jamal's face. The hot water flows right into Jamal's eyes.*_

JAMAL (screaming): Ahh! My fucking eyes!

_*Jamal releases Ghostface and grabs at his eyes, screaming in pain. Ghostface lunges onto the floor and grabs the knife, and then turns to Jamal, who is now blindly swinging his arms around, trying to hit Ghostface.*_

JAMAL: Where are you…huh? Face me like a man!

_*Ghostface times his leap and pushes Jamal into the wall, and then stabs him straight in the stomach.*_

JAMAL (screaming): Ah…God, no!

_*Ghostface takes the knife out, and throws Jamal into the middle of the floor. He jumps down and begins to stab him relentlessly. Jamal's screams begin to lessen as the stabbings continue. His blood coats the floor, and begins to drain down with the shower water, making the whole floor red. Finally there is silence, and Jamal's brutalised body lays dead on the floor.*_

CUT TO – EXT. COLLEGE CARPARK

_*Kirby pulls into the College carpark, and spots many drinking teenagers heading in direction of the main campus, away from the Stadium. She parks her car and turns to Sidney.*_

KIRBY: So…this is it.

_*Kirby moves to leave the car, but she hesitates and looks back at Sidney. She sighs, and holds her head in her hands.*_

KIRBY: What am I meant to do, Sid? I can't let Emily and Dewey down…but if anything were to happen to you…fuck…when did life get so complicated?

_*Kirby's thoughts are interrupted as one bloody hand hits her window. She screams and looks at who they belong to – Draco. He is holding his trusty camera in the other hand.*_

DRACO: Ms. Reed! What the hell are you doing here?

KIRBY: Draco? Your hands…

DRACO: Jesus, it's not my blood…it's OK…its Jamal's.

KIRBY: Jamal is…dead?

DRACO: Just found him in the change rooms…hacked to pieces. Not very pretty, I gotta say.

KIRBY (nodding): Right.

_*Kirby goes to leave the car, but Draco blocks the door.*_

KIRBY: What are you doing?

DRACO: Are you insane? Get the hell out of here!

KIRBY: I can't…

DRACO: You've got a kid in the car! If you're worried about everyone, leave it to Dewey…leave it to me!

KIRBY: To you? You're the media…you don't give a shit about anything except the next story.

DRACO (looks hurt): Don't lump me in with Drew, please…

KIRBY: Where is your bum buddy anyway?

DRACO (shrugging): Took off at the first sign of blood…could be halfway across the state by now.

KIRBY: I need to save…

DRACO: No…you need to do the right thing and get her out of here!

_*Kirby looks at Draco, and at Sidney, and sighs.*_

KIRBY (in tears): Now I know why Sidney Prescott never had kids…how could anyone bring a child into…_this_.

DRACO: Maybe she just had a hard time getting laid.

_*Kirby looks shocked at the timing of the comment, but then she laughs. Draco joins in. She starts the car.*_

KIRBY: You're right.

DRACO: Damn straight I am. This is no place for kids….get going…now!

_*Kirby begins to take off, then stops.*_

KIRBY: Hey…Draco?

DRACO: Yeah?

KIRBY: You make it out of here tonight…you know where I live, right?

DRACO: Yeah.

KIRBY (smiling): Look me up.

_*Kirby takes off before Draco can reply. He watches the car drive out of the parking lot and down the road. He smiles to himself.*_

DRACO: Maybe I will.

END SCENE


	22. Scene TwentyOne: Not Hanging Around

**SCENE TWENTY-ONE: NOT HANGING AROUND**

EXT. COLLEGE GROUNDS - PARTY

_*The scene continues with Emily, Daisy and Violet walking towards a bonfire which is enveloping part of the lawn outside of the College. People are dancing and drinking around it, with loud rock music pumping all around.*_

DAISY: _This_ is more like it!

_*Daisy walks over to a guy and grabs his beer, whooping loudly.*_

VIOLET: More like what?

EMILY: A potential b…bloodbath.

VIOLET: Daisy…stay with us!

_*Daisy is already dancing with the guy, having a good time.*_

DAISY: It's a party, Violet…why don't you try having some fun for a change?

_*Daisy disappears into the dancers with the guy. Violet turns to Emily, upset.*_

VIOLET: What do we do now?

EMILY: Wait for h…him to make his move.

VIOLET: That's your plan?

EMILY: Y…Y…You got a better one?

_*Somebody jumps up behind Violet, scaring her. She screams, but turns around to find that it is Luke.*_

LUKE: Actually, I do. Come here…

_*Luke pulls the two away from the commotion, towards the empty halls of the campus.*_

LUKE: Ready for the final act?

EMILY: D…Drop the movie bullshit, L…Luke. What's your p…p…plan?

LUKE: Well, I was brainstorming this morning…what rules are there that even those that survived once didn't follow when they died…Randy, Gale, Sidney…your brother even…

EMILY (shrugging): You t…tell me.

LUKE: Well, I'm working on this theory…

EMILY: R…Randy Meeks had a theory. No s…sex, no drugs, don't say…

LUKE: I know that! I'm not some cheap knock-off, you know! Look, if we want to catch this guy and get out of here alive, I've got three more rules we should follow that nobody else _ever_ does!

VIOLET: Tell me!

LUKE: Number one; stay armed at all times.

_*Luke slips his hand into his pocket and pulls out a knife.*_

VIOLET: …but I don't have anything to…

LUKE: Then find something!

EMILY: W…Why do you have a knife, Luke? You can only b…be a red h…herring to a certain p…p…point, you know.

LUKE: See rule number one. Rule number two; keep in constant contact. Texts, calls…don't lose track of each other if we get split up.

VIOLET: And number three?

LUKE (shrugging): Don't get split up…number two is kind of insurance.

EMILY (rolling eyes): Thanks for the c…common sense pep-talk…

LUKE: You can thank me when we survive this. Where are dumb and dumber?

VIOLET: Jamal probably went home…Daisy went off with some guy…

LUKE: Some guy? Fucking hell, it's like she _wants_ to die.

EMILY: O…Or she is the killer.

VIOLET (gasping): Daisy? No way!

LUKE: We've got to find her.

EMILY: I d…didn't realise you cared so much.

LUKE: I may not like people, Em; doesn't mean I want anyone to die. We should search for her in…

EMILY: O…Oh shit, Dewey!

_*Emily points through the crowd at Dewey, who is searching for Emily.*_

DEWEY (screaming): Emily?

EMILY: He f…followed me!

LUKE: He can help us!

EMILY (look of determination): I want to d…do this myself…go!

_*Emily runs through the crowd, and Luke and Violet follow. In the chaos, the three get split up. Emily finds herself running into one of the doors of the school, which is surprisingly unlocked. On the other side of the party, Violet is running blindly when she runs into someone; she turns around and screams. But she is relieved to see it is only the school mascot in full Tiger costume.*_

VIOLET: Oops! I'm sorry!

_*She turns around and continues rushing away from the scene. The mascot turns around, and a knife can be seen sliding out of the sleeve and into the mascot's hand.*_

CUT TO – INT. COLLEGE HALLS

_*Emily slows to a walk through the halls when she hides behind a row of lockers and takes out her phone, turning it on. She has a lot of missed calls from Dewey and Kirby. Before she can react, the phone rings from an Unknown number.*_

EMILY: H…Hello?

GHOSTFACE: What are you doing here, _freak_? Don't you know parties are a bad place to be with a psycho killer about?

EMILY: M…Maybe I'm not scared of you.

GHOSTFACE: Oh, out to prove yourself, are you? You think because your brother managed to kill _Samantha Joyce_ that you'll be able to take me down?

EMILY: It's n…not about proving myself.

GHOSTFACE: What is it then…got a death wish, bitch?

EMILY (amused): I t…t…thought you were a psycho killer…you can't even p…pick _my _motive.

GHOSTFACE: Don't tell me you are getting soppy, hmm? Since when have you been so selfless as to take the heat away from Dewey and Kirby…and that pretty little daughter of hers? She's getting bigger everyday, isn't she?

EMILY (confidently): Y…You wouldn't touch her.

GHOSTFACE: Oh? And how do you figure that?

EMILY: Y…You didn't kill the kid on H…Halloween…it's not your s…style.

_*The sound of murmuring comes from up the dark hall. Emily begins to creep towards the sound. She quietly opens a locker and pulls out a sharp pair of scissors.*_

GHOSTFACE: That kid wasn't important to the story! Sidney is…you are…and I'm going to bleed both of you dry by the end of the night.

EMILY: N…Not if I get you…

_*Emily jumps out from the lockers and is about to swing the scissors when she stops. It is Daisy, drunk, leaning against the lockers with the guy kissing her neck. She spots Emily and yells out.*_

DAISY: Jesus, freak! You're spying on me now?

GUY: Hey…what gives?

_*Emily holds up the scissors at the guy, who jumps back.*_

EMILY (shouting): G…get the fuck out of here. Now!

_*The guys runs down the hall away from the two. Daisy turns to Emily in disgust.*_

DAISY: What…the…fuck?

EMILY: We need t…t…to find the other two, now!

DAISY: Why? So you can turn Violet against me further?

EMILY: The k…killer called. He's here.

_*Daisy stops, scared.*_

DAISY: H…Here?

EMILY: C…Come on!

_*Emily grabs Daisy and leads her further down the hall. They turn a corner to find that something is lying on the floor a little further up.*_

DAISY: What the hell is that?

_*Emily slowly walks up towards it; trying to see through the darkness. To her relief she sees that it is just the mascot costume slumped on the floor. Emily runs back to Daisy and forces her past the mascot.*_

EMILY: Its n…nothing.

_*The two run further down the hall. Small droplets of blood begin to form underneath the costume, and the chest heaves in and out weakly; somebody is in the costume. At the other end of the hall, several football players run into the school, clearly drunk. They spot the mascot and laugh.*_

FOOTBALL PLAYER: There it is!

FOOTBALL PLAYER: You're dead, Tiger!

_*The group grab the mascot and begin to carry it outside, drunkenly laughing. As they reach the main party area, the crowd cheers and laughs. One student points at the large bonfire in the middle of the area.*_

STUDENT: Put it on the fucking fire!

FOOTBALL PLAYER: That's not how we kill mascots in this school, Jordo!

_*The crowd laughs as the players carry the mascot towards a large tree. One of the players extracts a makeshift noose from his bag, showing it off to the drunken crowd. The player climbs up the trunk and ties the noose to a solid branch of the large tree, then jumps down.*_

FOOTBALL PLAYER: Tommy the Tiger, I sentence thee to death by hanging!

_*The crowd cheers as the players hoist up the mascot and place its head in the noose.*_

CUT TO – INT. COLLEGE HALLS

_*Hearing the cheers, Daisy and Emily slow down and turn around.*_

DAISY (scared): Maybe we should go back…it sounds safe!

EMILY (to herself): No…D…Dewey deserves a h…happy ending.

_*The two are surprised as Luke flies around the corner, nearly taking them out.*_

DAISY: Oh my God!

EMILY: T…Thank God!

LUKE: What was the point of me making the 'stick together' rule if you were gonna break it straight away, Em!

EMILY: Shut-up! W…Where's Violet?

LUKE: I can't find her anywhere!

DAISY: I haven't seen her…what should we do?

LUKE: Rule number two, for fuck sakes!

_*Emily takes out her phone and begins to call Violet.*_

CUT TO – EXT. COLLEGE CAMPUS – PARTY

_*The players release the mascot and it falls down, hung. The legs seem to twitch oddly, but nobody notices. Nobody notices the ringing of Violet's phone coming from inside the costume, either. After some small moans, the mascot goes completely still. The crowd cheers and laughs, before resuming the party.*_

END SCENE


	23. Scene TwentyTwo: The Reveal

**SCENE TWENTY-TWO: THE REVEAL**

EXT. COLLEGE GROUNDS - PARTY

_*The scene continues with Dewey still walking through the party, looking at the hanging mascot and shaking his head.*_

DEWEY (screaming): Emily? Emily!

CUT TO – INT. COLLEGE HALLS

_*The three are huddled near the door to a classroom when the sound of a door closing and slow footsteps begin to echo around the building.*_

DAISY: Hello?

LUKE: Shh!

_*The footsteps slowly get louder and faster.*_

EMILY: H…Hide!

DAISY: Where?

EMILY: T…there!

_*Emily points towards a door in the hall. Daisy opens the door to the dark classroom and jumps in, and Luke follows closely behind. Emily stays in the hall.*_

LUKE: What are you doing?

EMILY: I o…owe this to Dewey and Kirby.

LUKE: You don't owe them _anything_!

EMILY: They t…t…took me…

LUKE: Who cares if they took you in? They are the reason your brother is dead!

EMILY (sniffling): M…My brother is the reason my brother is d…dead. He's the r…reason Gale and S…Sidney are d…dead too.

_*The footsteps get ever closer. Emily tries to push the door closed.*_

DAISY (through the darkness): What's happening? Get in!

EMILY: W…Watch her, Luke…please.

LUKE: But I…

EMILY: Stop arguing….I h…have to do this, OK?

LUKE (giving in): OK…I get it.

EMILY: Y…you don't…but you have to t…trust me.

LUKE: I trust you.

EMILY: Then go.

_*Luke goes to enter the classroom, but he hesitates and turns back.*_

LUKE: You know I love you, right?

EMILY (pulling a face): F…Fuck off, Luke.

_*Luke grins, and closes the door to the classroom. Emily hears the 'click' of the lock, and she breathes in heavily. She takes out her scissors and walks forwards, with the footsteps just around the corner.*_

EMILY (to herself): Not all _C…Carroll's_ are the same…

_*Emily jumps out and is grabbed by a figure that is waiting. She screams and struggles.*_

DEWEY: Hey! Calm down Em, it's me!

_*Emily stops resisting, and hugs Dewey tight. He holds her, and looks into her eyes.*_

DEWEY: Why did you come here? Hey!

EMILY: G…Go home!

DEWEY: I'm not going anywhere!

EMILY: Y…You wouldn't even be here if it weren't for my f…f…

DEWEY: Family?

_*Emily nods sadly.*_

DEWEY: _I'm _your family now…and you don't owe me anything. We do owe your friends safety, Em…where are they?

EMILY (in tears): They locked t…themselves back in…

_*The two are interrupted by the sound of Luke screaming.*_

LUKE: Aah! Fucking hell!

EMILY: L…Luke!

_*Emily and Dewey run back around the corner towards the classroom. As they stand at the door, blood sprays on the glass. Dewey attempts to open the door but it is still locked.*_

EMILY: He's in there!

DEWEY: Who…the killer?

EMILY (yelling): L…Luke? D…Daisy?

DEWEY: Watch out!

_*Emily jumps out of the way as Dewey takes out his gun and shoots the lock once, twice, thrice. He kicks the door down, and looks into the darkness. There is only silence.*_

DEWEY (whispering): Where's the light?

EMILY (whispering): Just on the l…left.

_*Dewey leans in and flicks the switch, but the light does not turn on.*_

DEWEY: Of course…

_*Dewey enters the classroom, swinging his gun around back and forth. He steps in a puddle, and looks down to see that it is blood.*_

DEWEY: Oh my God…

EMILY: What is it?

DEWEY: Blood…

EMILY: N…not yours?

GHOSTFACE: Not yet.

_*Ghostface jumps out of the shadows and smacks Dewey with the backside of his blade, knocking him out and to the ground. Emily jumps back, but Ghostface leans over Dewey's body and holds his knife to his neck. He indicates for Emily to move deeper into the classroom.*_

EMILY: Y…You fucker.

_*Emily moves into the classroom and Ghostface kicks Dewey's gun out of the classroom and back into the hall, away from the scene. Moving away from Dewey's body, Ghostface stands in front of the door. Emily moves around to the teacher's desk…behind the desk a body lays. Looking closer, Emily sees that it is the remains of Daisy, butchered nearly beyond recognition.*_

EMILY: W…who the hell are you? And what did you d…do with Luke?

GHOSTFACE: Absolutely nothing, Em…

_*Ghostface takes off his mask; revealing Luke.*_

LUKE: Nothing whatsoever.

END SCENE


	24. Scene TwentyThree: ReShoot

**SCENE TWENTY-THREE: RE-SHOOT**

INT. COLLEGE CLASSROOM

_*The scene begins with Emily standing in shock, looking at Luke; who stands over Dewey with the knife, triumphant.*_

EMILY: L…L…Luke?

LUKE: Don't act surprised, Em…it's not like you weren't given enough clues.

EMILY: Too many.

LUKE (clicking fingers): I believe it was Tony Miller who queried why the red herring couldn't be the killer in the modern age…but here, we had two red herrings. You…the emotionally repressed sister of the killer…and we had me; the emotionally repressed movie freak. It was bound to be one of us, right?

EMILY: I n…never would have thought it was you.

LUKE: Don't lie! I saw the look on your face when Daisy accused me…hell, I left my phone for you to see _I _had made the Ghostface call to Daisy and Jamal in the hospital…but even then you didn't believe it…you had faith…it was very touching, in a way.

EMILY: Fuck you.

LUKE: But what happens now, Em? You're the experienced one! You've been here before! What did Samantha Joyce do, hmm? Keep talking until back-up arrived, right?

_*Emily moves to run out of the room, but Luke blocks her path with ease.*_

LUKE: Well, back up isn't coming. The party has quietened down, hasn't it? That's because an anonymous text sent by me has sent them to perve on Jamal Wayans' remains down in the stadium…sad, isn't it? How desensitised we all are nowadays?

EMILY: Not those w…who have lived through it.

LUKE: Yes…and everyone here will understand that in a very short space of time.

_*There is an awkward pause as Emily looks for a weapon, but see's none.*_

LUKE: Don't you want to know how I did it?

EMILY: I thought y…you weren't big on speeches?

LUKE: We're all egotistical dickheads at the end of the day. I'd hate for you to die without knowing the lengths I went to…

EMILY: A…And your partner.

LUKE: What makes you think I have a partner?

EMILY: Y…You were at College the d…day Sabrina was killed.

LUKE: But _I _killed Sabrina.

EMILY: Its n…not possible…

LUKE: It's called _suspension of disbelief_! I mean, shit, it took me about 5 minutes to get to yours to kill Thomas and lure Kirby out of the house…not that she took my invitation to the finale, mind…all I had to do was get Violet to look the other way and I was gone…poor girl.

EMILY: And what about S…Sabrina?

LUKE: What about her? Morning class with you, I timed my flight in the middle of the day, was back by late lunch to share the news with you…

EMILY: B…but Dewey said the killer called him from the plane.

LUKE (smirking): Dewey thought the killer was calling him from the plane…it's something I like to call the onset of new media…

_*Luke takes out his iPhone and shows a live stream of Dewey entering the plane and sitting down with Eric.*_

LUKE: You can thank Drew Thompson and his sneaky cameraman for this live footage…gave me a good running commentary to feed to Dewey to trick him and put him off my trail.

EMILY: I don't believe it.

LUKE (laughing): It doesn't matter to me what you believe; it won't count for much in a few minutes, anyway.

EMILY: Just a…answer one question.

LUKE: Let me guess…why?

_*Emily nods.*_

LUKE: I already told you why.

EMILY: S…sexual frustration?

LUKE (angry): Nobody takes horror seriously anymore…_Paranormal Activity_, _Human Centipede_…this shit takes away from what the genre is truly about. But do you know what is really to blame?

EMILY: Who?

LUKE: Fucking _Scary Movie_…parody bullshit, all that crap. Ooh, let's laugh at seeing teenagers getting chopped to bits and fed to the fucking pigs? Ooh, la di da!

EMILY: So this is g…getting back at the W…Wayans brothers?

LUKE (grabbing mask): It's about getting some respect back for _this_…when Casey Becker was gutted all those years ago this mask meant something…all it means now is a series of crappy movies and cheques for D grade actors.

EMILY (smirking): Like S…Sabrina.

LUKE: Exactly! I mean, why do you think I was so…creative…in my kills? Regular old stabbings…blah, blah, blah…the audience deserves more! So I got the meatheads to string Violet up from a tree…nearly burned Jamal's eyeballs out of his head…people are going to take note of this…the _fear _will be back.

EMILY: The f…fear was never gone.

LUKE: Not for you, maybe! _Stab 5_…time travel…ugh. _Stab 7_…it was a dream all along…cliché. The new _Stab_…getting Sabrina to play Cherie just to be _meta_? It's a disgrace. Horror fans around the globe will be thanking me when _this _gets made into _Stab 12_.

EMILY: What makes you t…think that this will get a movie?

LUKE: Easy…_you _snapped and killed everyone…let's be honest, you have enough motive…its two years to the night Adam bit the dust, after all. I'm the only survivor…like Dewey did with the third murders, I'll be bought into the movie to act as a supervisor…it'll be my ticket into Hollywood.

EMILY: A…And then what? Hide what y…y…you did for the rest of your life?

LUKE (shrugging): Who knows…I get away with this, no reason I can't do it again. I can see it now…I can track down the cast of _Scary Movie _and take them out to prove a point…Anna Farris…Jon Abrahams…the Wayans brothers…no big losses there, granted. Makes sense though…your brother kills in Woodsboro, I kill in a College, then I kill in LA…the series would have come full circle.

EMILY: Y…You're crazy.

LUKE: I'm crazy about horror movies…and it's time somebody did them right. Me.

EMILY: You w…won't get away with this.

LUKE: I can't see why not…if your brother can do it, why can't I?

EMILY: M…My brother was motivated by love…you are filled with h…hate. It's bound to make y…you sloppy.

_*Luke laughs.*_

LUKE: Your brother is _dead_…he was a good killer, but let's be honest…he made for a shit movie. There's no way I'm stuffing this up.

_*Emily looks behind Luke subtly.*_

LUKE: Don't try to fool me, Emily. Daisy isn't going to come back from that.

EMILY (smirking): D…Drew Thompson is still alive and well, though.

_*Luke turns around and looks out the window, but Drew is not standing there. Emily jumps at Luke with the scissors, and slashes at him. He manages to avoid the main blow but still takes a large gash down his arm. He hits out and knocks the scissors away before grabbing Emily and holding the knife to her throat.*_

LUKE: I always liked you! You've got real spunk…you'd have made an excellent killer…done Adam proud…

EMILY: I'll make an even b…better survivor.

_*Luke laughs, and leans in to Emily closer.*_

LUKE: Can I tell you a secret?

EMILY: B…Bit late for that.

LUKE (grinning): Do you want to know the _irony _behind this whole thing?

EMILY: W…what's that?

LUKE: I got my inspiration from…

_*Luke pauses and listens closely. The sound of a camera whirring can be heard from just outside the classroom in the dark hall. He swivels around, still standing next to Emily with the knife.*_

LUKE: Come out! Or I'll gut this bitch right here, I swear!

_*From out of the shadows, Draco emerges, camera fixed on Luke and Emily.*_

LUKE: Put the camera down…now.

DRACO: Whoa…relax, bro…

LUKE (yelling): I said now!

DRACO: OK…just let me…

_*Emily smiles as she can see from her angle what Luke can not; behind his camera Draco is holding Dewey's gun directly behind the lens.*_

LUKE: Now!

DRACO: Can I just shoot one more time?

LUKE: Shoot what?

DRACO: This.

_*Draco points the camera right at Luke and fires the gun. The bullet shoots out of the lens of the camera and hits Luke twice in the chest, and he flies back over the desk; falling behind into Daisy's remains. Emily grabs the scissors from the floor, and slowly walks towards the desk.*_

DRACO: I got him! I got him!

EMILY: D…Don't be so sure.

END SCENE


	25. Scene Twenty4: Like Father Like Daughter

**SCENE TWENTY-FOUR: LIKE FATHER LIKE DAUGHTER**

INT. COLLEGE CLASSROOM

_*The scene begins in the classroom, with Emily walking slowly around the desk with the scissors in her hand. Without a look of surprise, she finds that Luke is not there. Emily turns back to Draco, who whispers, wide-eyed.*_

DRACO: Well?

EMILY: He's g…gone.

DRACO: Where? We're stuck in a freaking classroom!

EMILY: Does t…that thing have a l…light?

_*Draco looks mournfully at his camera, which is in pieces on the floor.*_

DRACO: It did.

EMILY: Shh!

_*The two pause, and a table is bumped in the shadows.*_

EMILY: There!

_*Draco turns and fires into the darkness.*_

DRACO: Did I get him?

EMILY: Shh!

_*A table is bumped further along, and Draco turns and fires.*_

EMILY: Don't shoot!

DRACO: Why?

EMILY: F…Fire again.

_*Draco tries, but the gun is empty.*_

EMILY: T…That's why.

_*Luke jumps out of the shadows screaming and jumps onto Draco, who falls to the floor. The gun falls out of his hand and comes to rest next to Dewey, who is still unconscious. Taking out his knife, Luke shapes to stab Draco, but Emily rushes over and pushes him off. They fall to the floor together, with Luke now wrestling Emily. He elbows her in the face and stands up, taking the time to kick Draco in the face, who collapses.*_

LUKE (standing over Emily): I know it's a horrible cliché, Em…but any last words?

EMILY: S…shouldn't have done the big speech, Luke.

LUKE: Oh…and why's that?

EMILY: You really put y…y…your foot in it.

_*Emily pulls out the scissors and stabs straight through Luke's foot. He howls in pain and drops his knife, but can not get his foot free. Emily grabs the knife and lunges forward, stabbing through his other foot.*_

LUKE: Shit! You bitch!

_*Emily jumps up and stands close to Luke, who is writhing in pain. He swings at she dodges it easily, and smiles.*_

EMILY: _Scary Movie _d…doesn't seem so bad a…a…anymore, does it?

_*Emily punches Luke, breaking his nose. He falls backwards, legs arched up with his feet still nailed to the floor. Emily grabs the handle of the knife, and Luke chuckles, in an immense deal of pain.*_

LUKE: So what…you're going to gut me? I knew it…I fucking knew it…you're just like your brother.

DEWEY (weakly): Em…

_*The two look over; Dewey has reloaded the gun and has slid it back over to Emily, who picks it up with glee.*_

EMILY (not stuttering): …like father, like daughter.

_*Emily shoots Luke in the chest; once, twice, thrice. He falls back, silent. A pool of his blood begins to cover the floor. Emily pulls out the pair of scissors and examines them in her hand.*_

EMILY: Cut.

_*She rushes over to Dewey, who is trying to get to his feet. She throws the scissors down on the floor and bends over to check on her 'father'.*_

EMILY: Dew…Dad, you're OK…

DEWEY: Thanks to you…and…

_*Draco pops up behind the two, making Emily jump. His nose is clearly broken and his face is covered in blood.*_

DRACO: …thank me later.

_*Draco drops to the floor next to Dewey. He looks at his camera in dismay.*_

DRACO: I didn't even get it on film…Drew's gonna get me fired for this.

DEWEY: Sorry to hear it.

DRACO: …you could give me an interview, at least?

DEWEY: I don't know…I don't think that's a good…

LUKE (screaming): Aah!

_*Out of the shadows, Luke comes running at Emily with the knife, pulled out of his foot, in his hand. She ducks down and he falls over her, headfirst towards the floor. Draco jumps over and grabs the scissors, opening them and holding them upwards. With a sickening squelching sound the sharp sides pierce both of Luke's eyes. He moans, then lays still with his head propped up in a grotesque fashion.*_

DEWEY: Oh my God…that's disgusting…

EMILY: Eye, eye.

_*Luke groans; Draco leaps up and stamps down on his head, hard. The scissors are now fully embedded in Luke's head; he is certainly dead.*_

DRACO (out of breath): So…about that interview.

_*Dewey and Emily look at each other, and begin to laugh in relief.*_

END SCENE


	26. Scene TwentyFive: Oh The Irony

**SCENE TWENTY-FIVE: OH THE IRONY**

INT. KIRBY'S HOUSE – MORNING

_*The scene begins the next morning in Kirby's kitchen, where she and Dewey are being interviewed by Drew, while Draco films from the other side of the room.*_

KIRBY: …I guess it means we have the chance to move past this…again…but as a family.

DREW: And what impact do you think this whole ordeal will have on Emily Carroll? Discovering not only her brother was a heinous killer, but her best friend was too?

KIRBY: She was stronger than anybody else last night…she'll be fine. And she won't be Emily Carroll for much longer…I think Emily Reed has a better ring to it.

DEWEY: Or Emily Riley…we haven't decided yet.

_*The two laugh, and Drew smiles.*_

DREW: And what of your futures? It must be hard, Mr. Riley…losing your wife?

DEWEY: Ugh…well…

KIRBY: Sabrina Waller was a…talented actress…but she was very liberal…when it came to what she wanted for Dewey…she wanted him to move on….and he is.

DREW: Oh? Something in the works already, so soon?

DEWEY: No, I…

KIRBY (smirking): She's lying in the hospital as we speak…the knife just missed her heart, but Dewey didn't.

DREW: Well, congratulations, Mr. Riley…dare we ask who Ms. Reed is referring to?

_*Dewey glares at Kirby, who is grinning madly. He gets up from the table, and takes off his microphone.*_

DEWEY: I think you have plenty, Thompson.

DREW: Just a few more…

DEWEY: Don't push your luck.

_*Drew nods in annoyance, and stands up, walking towards Dewey with an air of finality.*_

DREW: Thanks so much for the interview, Mr. Riley…you have no idea what this is going to do to my career.

_*Dewey looks past Drew and winks at Draco.*_

DEWEY: I didn't do it for you.

DREW: Ah, well…it's good of you regardless. Do you mind if I use your bathroom?

DEWEY: Of course…let me show you to it.

_*Dewey leads Drew from the room; Kirby walks up to Draco who is packing away his camera. He is bruised and looks the worse for wear, but smiles as she approaches.*_

KIRBY: So…you made it.

DRACO: You can thank her for that.

_*Draco points out into the living room, where Emily is sitting down watching a movie.*_

KIRBY: From what she told me, I can thank you that she is still here too.

DRACO (blushing): Ah…I dunno about that.

KIRBY: I didn't know you media moguls were into modesty.

DRACO: Again, not media…just a camera…

_*Kirby leans forward and kisses Draco. She pulls away from him, with both of them smiling.*_

KIRBY: Sorry…couldn't help myself.

DRACO: Believe it or not…I'm not complaining.

KIRBY: Me neither.

_*There is a bit of an awkward silence.*_

DRACO: You know I have to leave, right? My work here is kinda done.

KIRBY: I know…I was just hoping that…you could stay one night, couldn't you?

DRACO: One night…is it worth getting hurt for, Kirby?

KIRBY: I…haven't…been with anyone ever since the execution…I just thought…maybe it's time to move on from…_him_.

_*Kirby looks down, embarrassed. Draco, smiling, steps forward and fingers her chin, lifting her head to his.*_

DRACO: I'll talk to Drew.

_*He kisses her softly, and picks up the camera and leaves the room. Kirby walks into the living room; we can now see that the movie Emily is watching is 'Scary Movie'. It is approaching the end of the film.*_

KIRBY: Hey…what are you doing, kiddo?

EMILY: Just watching _Scary Movie_.

_*On screen, Ghostface stabs somebody. Kirby looks away, disgusted.*_

KIRBY: That mask…why are you putting yourself through this?

EMILY (hesitating): Just something Luke said before Draco shot him…it was weird.

KIRBY: You don't need to worry about Luke anymore…he's dead.

EMILY: I guess not…

_*Kirby gets up, smiling.*_

KIRBY: And maybe his movie was meant to have a happy ending.

_*Kirby walks back towards the kitchen, where Dewey is now sitting again. Emily leans in further as, on screen, characters BOBBY (Jon Abrahams) and RAY (Shawn Wayans) taunt CINDY (Anna Faris) around the kitchen with a knife.*_

[BOBBY]: The point is, Cindy, that I'm a new man…and I'm willing to leave all of this behind to start a new life.

[CINDY] (upset): So you kill all your friends?

[BOBBY]: Oh, no…just you…and maybe Shorty, but that wasn't planned or anything. But here's the genius part – _we're copycatting a serial killer who already exists…_

_*Emily's eyes widen in shock and realisation.*_

EMILY: …the _irony_…_Scary Movie_…Luke's _inspiration_…

[BOBBY]: It's the perfect crime, Cindy.

[RAY] (madly): But wait! There's more! Hang onto your seat, baby; coz this one's a screamer! I'll be back…

EMILY (screaming): Dewey! Kirby!

_*The two run back into the room.*_

DEWEY: What's wrong?

EMILY: Luke said his murders were _ironic_!

KIRBY: So?

_*Emily pauses the movie and points at the screen.*_

EMILY: He was copycatting the _real _killer! Don't you get it; the real killer is still out there!

DEWEY: What do you mean?

EMILY: Luke wasn't the only killer!

KIRBY: So he had a partner?

EMILY: _No! _Luke never went to LA…I knew it didn't add up…he never killed the couple on Halloween…he didn't kill Eric! He was using the 'execution' murders as a cover for his own motives!

KIRBY: Then who did it, then?

DEWEY: Wait…_the couple on Halloween_…

KIRBY: The Miller's? What about them?

DEWEY: _Drew Thompson_ got to Virginia pretty quickly, didn't he? Not to mention Hollywood after Sabrina died…hell, he was already there…_both times_…

_*The three go quiet as they realise what Dewey means.*_

KIRBY: It's Drew…

_*The three are broken up by the sound of a window smashing in Sidney's room.*_

KIRBY (screaming): Sidney!

_*The three run down the hall and open the door, with Kirby leading the way. She runs straight into a body that is hanging right in front of the door, innards hanging out, a camera shoved into the open chest. The head of the body is disgustingly twisted around on itself, hiding its identity.*_

KIRBY (screaming): Aah!

_*Kirby jumps back, and Dewey spins the body around. His mouth gapes open as he discovers the dead body is Drew.*_

DEWEY (shocked): Drew?

KIRBY: Sidney!

_*Kirby runs to the crib, but screams in anguish. Sidney is missing, along with the killer. All that is left in the crib is the Ghostface mask, and Eric's mobile phone. The window is smashed open and a trail of blood leads out into the streets. Dewey runs out of the room and out of the house. In the cot the phone begins to ring; Kirby grabs it and answers it straight away.*_

KIRBY (crying): Where's my baby…huh? Where is she?

_*A familiar voice rings out over the phone.*_

DRACO: Hush, Kirby…its _naptime_. Wouldn't want to wake Sidney up, would we?

END SCENE


	27. Scene TwentySix: Anagram

**SCENE TWENTY-SIX: ANAGRAM**

INT. SIDNEY'S ROOM

_*The scene continues in Sidney's bedroom, where Kirby stands with the phone against her ear. Emily stands close, trying to listen in on the conversation, while Dewey stands a forlorn figure outside the house.*_

KIRBY: Draco? What the hell are you doing!

DRACO: Just taking what's rightfully mine, Kirby.

KIRBY (yelling): Yours? She's _my_ daughter!

DRACO: Hey…try to relax…

KIRBY: Relax! I swear, if you even touch one hair on her head…

DRACO: I'm not going to hurt her! Geez, you think you people would watch the news…I didn't kill Nathan Miller, did I? Not my style…it's never been my style…I have standards in who I kill.

KIRBY (breaking down): Please…please bring her back…

DRACO: No can do, Kirby. She's mine now.

KIRBY: No! She's mine!

DRACO (taunting): She's beautiful, isn't she…has her Father's eyes…

KIRBY: What do you want?

DRACO (ignoring Kirby): What I do find interesting…is her name. Sidney Gale Reed.

KIRBY (angry): They were two of the strongest women I knew…what's so interesting about that?

DRACO: Just the meaning that _names_ hold…that can be put into them. They can be quite…revealing…

KIRBY: Names? Is this some sick game?

DRACO (laughing): More of a…puzzle…really.

_*Kirby looks confused. Emily takes out her phone and begins to type rapidly into it.*_

KIRBY: A puzzle?

DRACO: It was right in front of you…everyone…the whole time, Kirby. But sometimes things need to be spelled out for them to become apparent.

_*Emily taps Kirby on the shoulder and shows her the text she has written into her phone. Kirby's eyes shoot wide as she reads it aloud.*_

KIRBY: D…R…A…C…O…M…A…L…L…A…R.

DRACO: A perfect anagram of...

KIRBY (shocked): A…D…A…M…C…A…R…R…O…L…L.

DRACO/ADAM: Ding, ding, ding!

KIRBY: A…A…Adam?

ADAM: Speaking.

KIRBY: It…can't be. You're dead…

ADAM: Back from the grave, baby. Back to claim what is rightfully mine…_our _daughter…you could have told me you were pregnant before the execution, you know?

KIRBY: The execution…I watched you die!

ADAM: No…you saw what you were meant to see…did Eric not tell you?

KIRBY: Tell me what? Eric knew!

ADAM (laughing): Eric knew what he had to…he was never going to tell you. Anyway, he wasn't privy to my new identity…he didn't have a clue who I was.

KIRBY: And what…you just popped down to the corner shop for a new face?

ADAM: The new look was provided by my _new employer_…well, my _old employer _now.

KIRBY: …Drew Thompson?

ADAM (laughing): Please…that idiot? I took the cameraman job because it gave me access to every victim I needed to…plus, let's be honest...being behind the camera gives someone a certain level of anonymity. Nobody ever suspects the cameraman.

KIRBY: Who hired you, then…and for what!

ADAM: I didn't have long before they were due to strap me into the chair…thanks to _you _and _Dewey_, might I add…I knew the only way to survive was to make myself indispensible…I had to convince the authorities that I was somebody that was of more value to them alive than dead.

KIRBY: How did you do it?

ADAM: Horror movies created the _Stab _franchise…a horror movie saved my ass, too. _Silence of the Lambs_ to be precise. I figured I could play the role of Hannibal Lecter…offer up my unique knowledge of Ghostface murders as well as my background in advanced criminal psychology to help catch the inevitable copycats that follow year after year…

KIRBY: …like Luke Rounds.

ADAM: Exactly; that amateur. After some convincing, I managed to persuade them that I was somebody worth putting on their books…they believed me to be quite an asset.

KIRBY: Who?

ADAM: Just these chumps called the FBI. So a faked execution, ID badge, couple of 'supervisors' and a not-so simple surgery later, I was a new man…so to speak. The deal worked…I was alive, and I was brought it by the FBI on Ghostface cases…it was a good system while it lasted.

KIRBY: And what happened? You get fired and go on your merry way?

ADAM: You can't keep a wily dog like me caged forever…I had the smallest window of opportunity, and I took it…and now, I'm a free man.

KIRBY: Oh…you just escaped, like that…from the FBI?

ADAM: That's a story for another time, Kirby.

KIRBY: I don't believe you…if you had escaped, your face would be all over the news.

ADAM: Do you really think the FBI would be keen to splash my face around the news, letting the entire country know they had faked an execution to spare the life of a serial killer such as myself, and then let him escape their custody? They swept it under the carpet…like a big, shameful secret.

KIRBY: They must have known it was you killing the judge…Daniel's Dad…and now Sabrina and Eric…

ADAM: They'd be crazy if they didn't…but what can they do? I'm untouchable, Kirby.

KIRBY: But what now…you take Sidney away from me…hide out somewhere, living in fear? How can that be good for her? You're her father, Adam! She belongs here with me…with Dewey…with Emily.

ADAM: Don't push your luck! I spared your lives, didn't I? Emily is old enough to make her own decisions…

_*Kirby looks at Emily, who is in tears; shocked.*_

ADAM: …and I can see that she is happier in College…but I have plans for Sidney…big plans.

KIRBY: I hope these plans include being caught and killed…this time for good…because otherwise, you are going to be bitterly disappointed.

ADAM (smug): I always loved your feisty side, Kirby…one of the many things I loved about you. Did you enjoy our kiss?

KIRBY: Shut-up.

ADAM: …and is it true you haven't been with anyone since the execution…that's sweet.

KIRBY: Stop it! You can't hide forever, Adam.

ADAM: Who said anything about hiding? Who knows…maybe our paths will cross again one day…goodbye, Kirby.

KIRBY: Don't you dare hang up!

ADAM: Say goodbye to Mommy, Sid.

KIRBY (screaming): Don't you dare hang…

_*Adam hangs up the phone. Kirby throws the phone across the room, and runs out of the house.*_

EMILY: Kirby, wait!

_*Kirby runs into the middle of the road, looking back and forth. She looks up at the heavens and screams, much like the ending of 'Scary Movie'.*_

KIRBY (screaming): No!

CUT TO – INT. NEWS VAN

_*Adam throws the phone out of the window and smiles as he drives along in the news van. He looks over at the passenger's seat and smiles, where Sidney sits in a baby-seat.*_

ADAM: We're going to do great things together, Sid…what do you say?

_*Sidney smiles and points at Adam.*_

SIDNEY (first words): Da-da.

ADAM (smiling): That's my girl.

END MOVIE


	28. SCREAM 8 COMING SOON

COMING SOON…

**SCREAM 8: THE TIES THAT BIND**

**SYNOPSIS**

Picking off where Scream 7 ended, Adam is now on the run with Sidney in his care. Kirby and Emily need to work together and track him down before he can get away and disappear forever. But little do both parties know that they are heading into the middle of the most brutal set of murders yet, in a small and isolated fishing community; one which will require working together in order to survive.

**RUMOURED CAST/CHARACTER LIST**

Dave Franco/Joseph Gordon-Levitt as ADAM CARROLL

Baby as SIDNEY REED/CARROLL

Hayden Panettiere as KIRBY REED

Kaya Scodelario as EMILY CARROLL

David Arquette as DEWEY RILEY

Eliza Dushku as AMY THOMAS

Rachel Bilson as SARAH REILLY

B. J. Novak as LESLIE SIMMONS

Larisa Oleynik as GEORGIA BROWN

Sam Worthington as AGENT NATHAN SHUEY

_More to be announced…_


End file.
